Unconditionally
by vampheart410
Summary: I've fought, loved, sang, cried, spied, stolen, and lied to get whatever I need to survive in this world. We were both the same as we grew to become a family; now it is just me. Days pass as I must continue my work and to grow stronger so that someday I will see you again. Now another has come to me and you both are drawn to me like a magnet. I can't seem to choose; I need help!
1. Prologue

A powerful storm rages on as lighting clashed in the sky with thunder, giving a mighty roar so loud that it rattled the ground below. Waves of the sea crashed upon the island as ships were rocking dangerously which many crashed into each other. Marine ships rocked as their canons roared with life as explosive balls crashed upon the land; aiming at one of the Marine smaller headquarters. Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp stood on land as the pelting rain fell upon them making their cloths stick to their thick bodies. Many other soldiers were lined up as several other soldiers were making their way to the headquarters where a fight raged on inside.

"Don't let her escape; she has too much information that could destroy us! Dead or alive I don't care just stop her!" Sengoku shouted at his troops who saluted.

A loud crash of lighting lit up the sky as Sengoku watched the headquarters. Canon balls crashed on to the walls hoping to bring down the building in hops to stopping their target.

_BOOM_!

A canon ball hit the wall as the headquarters began to crumble to the ground. Marine soldiers ran from the crashing building as the canon fire ceased as they all watched.

"Sir, look!" A soldier pointed as the top part of the building exploded as a figure flew up into the sky.

"That's her; shoot her down now!" Garp yelled as their snipers and other gunman took aimed and fired.

As the sky lite up Sengoku could easily see a black like bird flying through the sky in several directions; spinning as it flew, dipping down then back up high while flying towards them. Flying past fast with a quick rush of wind, knocking several men over followed by explosions which killed several marines. Garp grabbed several cannon balls and threw them at the flying bird. Quickly maneuvering away from the cannon balls, where two bird like feet grabbed some of the cannon balls while twisting its body as it hurled the explosive balls back towards Garp.

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled as many got out of the way of the explosions.

"Damn she's good," Garp grumbled as he brushed off the dust of his wet cloths.

"I am aware of that Garp knowing her greatest asset is in the air, hell she is even dangerous on the ground too," Sengoku replied as his patience was wearing thin.

"Load the canon's with the nets!" Garp ordered.

The soldiers loaded the canons with metal nets and began to shoot towards the sky. The bird dodged the nets as the bird grabbed a few and threw them back. Another dodge until on net caught the wing pulling the black bird towards the ground with a thud. Everyone ran over to the fallen bird that was now a large mass of black liquid. Few of the soldiers attacked with their blades only to have the black mass burst; sticking and slashing at the soldiers. Blood spilled to the ground in large puddles where a single figure stood in the middle of the black liquid that swirled around.

Tight black large hooded trench with several straps securing the fabric, falling to the ground was wrapped tightly around a figure of a young woman. The large hood pulled over her head concealing her face in a shroud of darkness. The wind blew the bottom of the trench to show four stripes of black fabric fly in the direction of the wind showing two thin legs in black leather pants with knee high heel boots. Her hands were in her pockets of the trench as she stood facing Sengoku and Garp with the black liquid surrounded her.

"Shiloh Fay also known as the "_Huntress_", and the "_Stalking Crow_". You, here are under arrest for treason against the World Government, stealing information, and other numerous crimes you have committed," Sengoku shouted over the rain and thunder.

"It is cute to know that you've and your monkey has come here to try and take me in," Shiloh replied with a dark chuckle.

"Turn yourself in or we will use deadly force!" shouted Garp.

"Deadly force? Then what is around me, recess? If this is what you call deadly force baby, then you should seriously need to reevaluate who you bring into battle. Pretty pathetic sending in soldiers who are going to die no matter what the cost; at least give me a challenge Sengoku," Shiloh mocked as the Marines around her grew angry.

"This is your last chance Shiloh Fay, I will not repeat myself again," Sengoku glared as he grounded his teeth in frustration.

In a flash of lighting, both Admirals saw a pale white face with cold eyes staring at them with dark sly grin. "I'd like to see you try old man."

**Thank you for reading more should be on the way.**


	2. Chapter 1

~~*Law's Dream*~~

_**A darkened room of a cabin was in view as two bodies on a bed moved together as sounds of pleasure were heard. A lean muscular mocha colored body was on top of a pale cream slender female whom were both covered in unique tattoos. Both naked as his head was over her chest sweetly sucking on her pierced nipples, earning a delicate moan while his other hand twisted the other nipple. Once done toying with the woman's breast the male figure kissed down her stomach to her thighs, kissing the inside slowly moving towards her center. Her back with a pleading moan as his hot breath teased her core. Grinning as he move apart her lips with his fingers to move his hot tongue over her clit making her squirm in his hands. Wrapping his hands around her legs firmly to keep her down as he ate her out like she was his last meal.**_

_**Teasing, nipping, sucking, and running his tongue over her sex earn him a great deal amount of moans and gasps as she tossed her head side to side while grasping the sheets. His own hardened member ached to be touched as he continued to build up her release. Inserting two fingers he could feel her hot insides tightly wrap around his fingers while being to thrust as he began to suck on her clit. Her hips bucked against his head as she let out a frustrated groan as she clawed at the bed when he pulled away. Her release was almost there as she glared up at him as he grinned while licking up her juices from his fingers.**_

_**Growling she pulled him to the bed as she flipped him so she could be on top. She smirked while she moved down his chest to his cock that was standing up stiff. The man hissed as he felt her tongue glide across his cock while she gently squeezed his balls. Her hand other hand gripped the bottom of his cock while she sucked on his tip while rolling the tip of her tongue over his slit tasting his pre-cum. Groaning his hand went to her head taking a handful of her hair as his head dropped back. She knew he liked that as his hips bucked at her, she covered the tip with her red lips as she sucked him deep into her mouth while she licked the underneath of his tip. The woman could taste the heat and how completely male he was; like a storm that was untamed and wild. Her hands moved from his sac to his thighs lightly scraping the mocha flesh to trail back from under his sac to the base of his pulsating cock. His hands tightened in her hair while she continued to suck him deep into her hot mouth. Feeling his release coming up to fast, he pulled her up as he groaned missing her mouth on him but ignored that throbbing pain between his thighs as he flipped her on her back while rolling a condom over his lenght.**_

"_**Enough games," his voice commanded as his pushed her legs apart needing to be inside of her. Needing that hot tight flesh to wrap around him whole.**_

"_**Who says we were playing?" Both grinned at each other as he pushed himself inside of her in one thrust as the both threw their heads back in lust.**_

**Her hot core wrapped around him perfectly made him almost come but he bit back on his lip before moving. His movements started small but soon became frantic. The male placed his arm under her lower back lifting her up to thrust deeper making her cry out his name. Hearing his name made him grin against her neck.**

**"Hold on to me," he whispered darkly into her ear as his other hand gripped her hip leaving a bruise that will show in the morning.**

_**She obeyed as her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his frame. Grunting he let himself fully thrust inside of her like mad man, deeply penetrating her core while he took pride in her moans of pleasure as his grunts were with her. The man didn't hold back like he would with most women but with her he did just that. Letting the hot thundering passion overwhelm him as he completely lost his senses. Each thrust brought them both to their climax as they cried out together when they came; his mouth bit down on her shoulder as he came filling the condom that was still inside of her tight pulsating center.**_

**The man collapsed on her as their sweat mingled while catching their breath as he slowly pushed himself up to look into her peacock green eyes that met his own golden pair.**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

~~*End of Dream*~~

Law's eyes snapped open as he was staring at the ceiling of his room of his ship. Turning his head he looked beside him as he found his bed empty of the woman he dreamed of long ago; six months to be exact. Sitting up he groaned as he felt his boxer brief were deafening tight making him adjust his member under his blankets.

'Fuck what a dream,' Law cursed in his head as he rubbed the gunk from his eyes.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What?" Law yelled as he was not a morning person or anyone nice to be woken up without him waking up on his own.

"Uh sir we arrived at the island," it was his navigator's voice Jule who sounded scared for his life.

Who wouldn't be if you had to wake up the 'Surgeon of Death'? His crew knew that waking their captain was not a job anyone had to do, most drew straws which made Law laugh in his head.

"Alright go back to your post I will be out in an hour," Law yelled back as he threw away his blankets from his body as he got up from his bed.

"Yes sir," Jule replied as Law could hear his heavy footsteps fade from the outside of his door.

Moving to the bathroom Law turned on the hot water to his shower while he pissed. Rubbing his hand through his dark blue hair as he remembered his dream of the woman who drew out every desire that he had and more. His body shivered letting goose bumps run over his body as he remember her eyes that stared right through him.

'Still what a woman,' Law chuckled as he stripped on his briefs and got into the burning shower.

*~*~~ **With the Straw-hat ~~***~*

Luffy was laying on the patch of grass with Chopper taking a light nap as he enjoyed the sun on his face. They were almost to Sabaody Archipelago where they were going to get their ship coated so they could head to the New World.

_***~*~~ Luffy's Deam/Memory ~~*~***_

Luffy was with his older brother Ace as they were sitting on Merry's head as they traveled to Alabasta. The two were looking at the stars as the soft breeze blew through the sails while everyone was asleep except for the two.

"_**Hey Luffy I need to tell you something," Ace said softly breaking the silence of night.**_

_**Luffy looked at his brother who was still looking up at the stars. "What's up?"**_

"I've met someone who is just like me in a way, we both have fathers we hate and grew up without the love a mother. No family to grow up with until I got you and Sabo but she had no one," Ace spoke sadly as he was remembering a sad memory.

"_**She?"**_

"Yeah, her name is Kiara Fay except she goes by Shiloh to try and hide who she really is and who her father was. Kiara is a really odd person who may be mean and rude but she is only being truthfully; she hasn't had any good memories in her life to fall back on like the bond we made as brothers," Ace really looked sad as his eyes seemed to gloss over for a minute until it faded away.

_**Luffy took notice of this but still kept silent as he let his brother continue.**_

"_**Luffy, I made her our sister."**_

Luffy's eyes widen in shock, "No way, really?" The rubber teen exclaimed making Ace shush him.

"_**Yes I did seeing she had no one and I cared about her, she may seem strong but she really is fragile. Kiara works hard to do what she thinks is right as she give it two hundred percent more than what others do; yet she doesn't have anyone to fall back on if she gets hurts or scared. I made her our sister because she is an outcast like us and she deserves a family. So Luffy do you think you can live with having an older sister to our family?" Ace asked as he really needed the answer to be 'yes'.**_

"_**Are you kidding me this is awesome! I can't wait to meet her so where is she?"**_

Ace grinned as he was relieved to his younger goofy brother say, "Kiara doesn't travel by ship but by air."

"Aw come on Ace tell me what she looks like," Luffy whined as he pouted at his brother only to make Ace laugh.

"Ahaha okay well she has red hair just like Shanks-"

"REALLY?!"  
"Yes, but a tad bit darker falling to her waist in thick waves. Her eyes are peacock green, killer body, red lips, very pale skin, and one hell of a singing voice. I wish I had a picture of her to show you but she always seems to sneak away when I have a camera in hand, oh well."

"But Ace you never told me when I am going to meet her!" Ace laughed as he pushed his brother's hand down on his head.

"She travels differently than most pirates but don't worry you will in time, I promise you that."

"You better," Luffy grinned as he pushed his head back before looking up at the sky again with his brother.

_***~*~~ END OF DREAM/MEMORY ~~*~***_

"Luffy!"

The Straw Hat captain opened his eyes to see Nami standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up at her confused as her rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Luffy you were sleeping pretty hard, I've been calling you for three minutes now," Nami said as she watched her captain.

"Ah sorry Nami-san I was dreaming and old memory with Ace, what's up?" Luffy replied before looking up at her again.

"I was trying to tell you lunch was ready."

"Meat!" Nami shook her head as her captain yelled about meat as he got up and ran up the stair to the galley.

*~*~~ **Time Passed to Sabaody Lawless** **Zone** *~*~~

Law was in one of the shops that sold most of medical supplies as he was adding everything from his list he made before he left his ship. Bepo stood just a foot behind him holding Kikoku, his nodachi while he placed the items he picked in the cart Shachi was pushing. Reading the back of a bottle he heard the bell ring from the front door opening and closing as the sound of clicks from a pair of heels was heard. Law didn't bother to look as he needed to get everything, which was a ton of things he needed to stock up on in his medical room.

"Hello madam, how can I help you?" Law could hear the clerk asked from across the room.

"I placed an order to pick up several days ago sugar for Kiara, baby," the woman replied calmly.

"Ah yes I will check the back while you look around for anything you need with your order."

"Thanks sugar, I will," the woman replied as she walked away.

Law was scratching off his list when a flash of red and black passed by him from his peripheral which made him stop and look behind him. The woman was dressed in tight black jeans with the pant sleeve tucked into her knee high heeled boots. Short black hoodie that showed her lower thin slender midriff showing part of an intricate tattoo floral design on her back and a tattoo by her belly button. Covering her upper body was a black tight short hoodie with the hood pulled over her head as he could see red wavy hair fall over her chest. An old faded black satchel bag rested on her right hip that she moved to the back of her body covering her ass. Unable to see her face, Law was able to tell by her exposed skin she had very pale skin. Her shoulders were tattooed as the design if henna flowers to her elbows, her hands were also henna tattooed as well with her nails painted black while she was reading a small book in her then looking up to browse the shelf. Law felt some odd feeling in his gut that he felt like he knew this woman but ignored it as he went back to his shopping.

"Miss Kiara I have your order!" Law heard the clerk call out.

"Coming!" The woman behind him reply as Law watched from the corner of his eye watched as the woman passed him once again.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, I need the iron tablets you have on the shelf behind you."

"Ah yes I will get you a bottle."

"No I want all of them."

"I am sorry miss, did you say you want all of them?"

"Yes sugar I did."

Law could hear that the clerk was absolutely dumb founded by the woman's request made him roll his eyes.

"But I –"

"I don't care hand them over I can pay for all of them. Look baby I have things to do and you are holding me up now bag them up."

Law couldn't see anything as he heard the clerk mumble something then open a bag and did what he was told. Hearing clicks he heard the register open while the door opened then slam shut. The tan pirate moved from his spot as he walked around the shelf to see the clerk standing there in shock while staring at the door while a stack of cash was in front of him.

Law raised an eyebrow when he saw how much money the woman left on the counter made the Surgeon of Death think, 'I wonder what she bought.'

*~*~~**FEW HOURS PASS~~*~***

After purchasing his medical supplies and other items for his sub; Law sat on his crate watching Killer and Urouge fight. The Mad Monk was swinging his pillar weapon at the masked man who swiftly dodged that attacks. Killer charged forward at Urouge who swung his pillar making Killer jump into the air. Diving down with his blades spinning, Killer and Urouge were about to collide weapons when an axe and a sword stopped the two.

"If you want to cause a stir, then do it in the New World!" the person who had stopped the fight was Ex-Marine X Drake!

Drake pushed the two pirates away before landing on his own feet. Law watched with his trademark grin as Urouge spoke to the former rear admiral. Having nothing to say, Drake put away his weapons as his crew walked behind him as he made his way from the two that were fighting.

"It was just getting good," Drake stopped as he look at Law who stared up at him. "Yo, Drake. How many people have you killed?" Law asked while Drake glared at him silently.

"Still a show off, eh Drake," Both Drake and Law looked to the left.

"No way," Drake mutter as his eyes widened.

Law's eyes also grew wide as it was the same woman from the medicine shop but also the woman he dreamt about this morning. Her wavy red hair fell around her face with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. The peacock color orbs that held their alluring gleam with her lips painted with lipstick that looked so delicious like a ripe red cherry. Law smile dropped as he watched the woman strut over to Drake who mouth was open.

"Shiloh Fay," Drake said as he tried to say something else but nothing came out.

"Who is that?" Law could hear Bepo ask quietly.

"That's Shiloh Fay, the 'Stalking Crow' and the 'Huntress'!"Shachi hissed in a whisper to Bepo who then looked down depressed.

"She is a notorious bounty hunter and spy who is wanted for treason and for stealing against World Government. Her bounty is $230,000,000 and hasn't been seen in two years. I wonder what she is doing here." Penguin explained.

Law was wondering the same thing, what was a notorious thief doing here? Only having seen and spent the night several months before but the Dark Doctor could sense something that he wasn't sure of. Law watched as Shiloh lift her hand to close the marine's mouth.

"You'll catch flies like that X baby," Shiloh grinned as she watch Drake cheeks grow a light shade of pink.

"What are you doing here, Shiloh? There is a Marine base not –"

Shiloh waved her hand as she cut him off, "No one has noticed that I am here or for them at the moment. Besides I've been watching them as most of the Marines are gone say for a few."

Shiloh moved her hand to her chin as she looked deep in thought while looking at the ground then up at Drake again. "Something big is about to happen and they are preparing for it. So be on your guard."

"Of course, same to you as well," Drake replied.

The red haired woman grinned, "I'll be fine, besides no one can catch me."

Drake and Shiloh chuckled as she turned away from everyone and started to walk away. "See you later boys," her arm went up as she waved her hand then put down. After a few minutes she was no longer in sight.

*~*~~ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER** ~~*~*

Shiloh was walking through the alley way to dodge the stupid Celestial Dragon riding a human slave. As she walked she heard her Den Den Mushi go off in her bag. Stopping Shiloh dug into her satchel bag as she pulled out her own personalized Den Den Mushi. The snail's body was white with blood red lips, beneath the closed eye lids were the same color as Shiloh's eyes with thick black eyelashes. The shell was a deep dark cherry red with black feathers painted on the shell as the receiver was black. Behind the eyes and around the front was a black feather boa; Shiloh picked up the receiver as the eyes opened as she brought the receiver to her mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah Kia, I am so happy to get through to you," Shiloh could hear the happy go lucky voice of Shakky.

Shiloh narrowed her eyes from underneath her hood as the Den Den Mushi copied, "What is it Shakky?"

"Ah always so straight forward, anyway I need you to head over to the Auction House. There has been problem," Shakky replied.

'_The Human Auction House_?' Shiloh thought as she wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Why?"

"Caimie came to visit with some friends, but then she went to the amusement park with them and got kidnapped."

Shiloh slapped her hand on her face as she slowly brought it down slowly while rolling her eyes, "That idiot mermaid! Does she not know the consequences of what this island can do! Ugh, fine I'll go get her," Shiloh yelled frustrated as she started down the alley again.

Shiloh had met Caimie for some time but even so she hated having to rescue someone when they should have known not to go someplace they shouldn't!

"Good and you'll meet the Straw-hat pirates that are also heading there to save her," Shakky also informed.

The heels of her boots dug into the ground when Shiloh stopped. Her eyes glared coldly at the snail, "What did you say?"

"The Straw-Hat crew will be there as well. Caimie was traveling with then, Kia. Is there a problem?" The snail asked as a coy expression was shown that reflected Shakky's face.

Shiloh thought for a minute before sighing heavily as she continued on her way. "No, I'll be there."

With that she hung up and placed the snail back in her bag as she headed to the Auction House.

"This better be worth it," she muttered.

*~*~~ **AT THE AUCTION HOUSE** ~~*~*

Shiloh hid from everyone that entered the Auction House as she formed her body into a rich woman until she was able to sneak away and reform back into her regular self. IN the shadows she sneered as the Celestial Dragons arrived making everyone drop to their knees because of their ungrateful status.

"Disgusting," she spat quietly.

After everyone had entered the Auction House Shiloh leaned against one of the pillars waiting until the Straw-Hat grew arrived. Glaring at the ground a she thought of them; Shiloh didn't much hat the crew but one who her father and the man she loved constantly talked about and praised. A brat that she has come to hate even if he had done nothing, just deep down inside of her the captain of that crew was someone she didn't want to meet. Knowing if she did Shiloh would fight the teenager to test his strength but also try and kill his will to go on. Feeling left out as she knew his family and who all wished for him to succeed while she had no one. No longer could she hold onto 'him' whom she loved deeply to now be broken from ever being friends or family. A family she wanted but couldn't have as she was just an outcast, even her birth father she couldn't call any part of her family as there was no part of it ever being real. Two or three encounters and that is it; telling him who she was and whom daughter she was. A daughter of man she didn't want to be any relation of but in blood and DNA there was no rewriting history.

"Damn you and mother," Shiloh said through her teeth.

"Don't worry we will get Caimie back!" Shiloh looked from behind her pillar to finally see part of the Straw-Hat crew walking from around the back to the front with Hachi and some crying starfish.

'_About time they showed up_,' she thought.

"Took you long enough to arrive," Shiloh said as she revealed herself to them and stood at the top of the steps.

"Who are you?" Nami asked as she didn't look too pleased to be stopped.

That was when Hachi noticed Shiloh, "Kia you've come to help!"

"Kia?" everyone looked at each other then back at Shiloh.

"Do you know this woman, Hatchan?" Nami asked.

"Yes she is friends –"

"I am not your friend," Hachi flinched at the harsh words Shiloh hissed through her teeth.

"But Kia," Hachi stepped forward but stopped when he watched Shiloh's glare turn deadly cold.

"You stupid fishman, do you realize what you and that mermaid have now caused? Getting her captured while at the amusement park; do you not remember the horrible things they do to mermaids or fishmen on this island do you need another reminder?" Shiloh yelled angrily at Hachi who looked down sad.

"Hey don't call him stupid!" Sanji yelled.

IN a blink of an eye Shiloh was standing right in front of them making the group jump back in surprise. Hachi then jumped in front of Shiloh with his arms trying to block her from getting to his friends. "No Kia, please don't hurt them!" Hachi begged.

Shiloh continued to stare coldly at the fishman before walking around the group looking at each one. Nami watched the tattooed woman circle them but the navigator knew this woman was not to be trusted. The warning bells were screaming in her head to run away when she first saw Shiloh, the slow predator walk like she was stalking prey. Finally Shiloh stopped in front of Hachi as she looked from the fishman to the Auction house.

"Save your mermaid friend by yourself, I won't be dragged into your chaos you will bring," Shiloh spoke calmly as she disappeared at appeared back at the top of the stairs as she headed into the building.

"Hachi, who was that woman?" Nami asked, Hachi sighed as he turned back to the group.

"Her name is Shiloh Fay, she is an ex-marine spy and is extremely dangerous as her bounty is

$230, 000, 000," Hachi replied.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"It's so high!" Chopper and Pappug yelled.

"Yes it is but is has been like that for two years now. Shiloh is very dangerous and will kill you if you engage her in a fight without any mercy," Hachi explained as everyone gulped in fear.

*~*~~ **INSIDE THE AUCTION HOUSE** ~~*~*

Shiloh walked up behind the seats as she looked down disgusted by the rich sitting all smug and excited for the auction. Buying up people like they are material objects without a care in the world or care about the person feelings if they want to be a slave or not. Pulling down her hood as her red hair that was hidden fall down to waist pulled back into a loose braid. Over on the side Eustass Kidd and his crew noticed her.

"Sir that is Shiloh Fay; the wanted spy that the World Government has put a bounty on her head for $230, 000, 000," Killer told his captain.

"She looks thin and weak to me," Kidd replied as he watched Shiloh dig into her bag to take out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Placing a black cigarette between her cherry lips, lighting up the silver lighter she brought it up to the cigarette lighting the end until smoke was seen. Placing the two back into her bag Shiloh let out a breath of smoke from her nose before taking the cigarette from her lips and in between her fingers. Looking around until she spotted a familiar white spotted hat and yellow black hoodie she knew whom it belong too. Walking pass the Kidd pirates making her way down the steps until she reached his row as she walked toward him.

Once pass several people she stood just two feet from him, "Hey."

"Ah! Your –"

"Quiet!" Law whispered harshly to shut his crew up from causing a scene. Law looked at her from her feet to her head as he watched the woman from his dream stand before him.

"Can I sit here or no?" Shiloh asked a she blew smoke out from between her lips.

Law huffed a breath of air from his nose as he smiled without showing his teeth, "I don't why not."

Shiloh returned the smile as she removed her bag from her body placing it on the floor as she sat down right next to him. Leaning back as he rested against his arm that was behind her while crossing her legs. The Surgeon of Death watched the woman beside him from the corner of his eye then back at the stage. The smell of smoke mixed with a fruity scent of berries filled his nose. Looking to the side as he eyed the black stick that was between her lips. Moving his right arm as he hooked it around her neck making her tense until she saw his tattoo hand take hold of her cigarette. Moving his arm from her body as the Dark Doctor brought the cigarette to his own mouth to inhale before exhaling with a cough.

"Fuck that is strong," Law muttered as it earned him a small hearty laugh as he handed the cigarette back.

"You said the same thing back then too baby, thought you would have remembered," her smile didn't drop as she flicked the ashes on the floor.

"Been about six months since I've tried your special cigarettes, also been busy with other things to do Shiloh-ya," Law replied as he moved his arm back behind her.

"That is true but I sure didn't forget," Shiloh hummed in response that made Law look at her.

Shiloh gave him a coy smile as her eyes stared into his own. The green eyes were almost hypnotizing as the pirate could remember that night and how her eyes undid his control. How her smooth inked flesh felt underneath his fingertips? Or the sweet sound her voice gave off turned him into a loose and wild. This dangerous woman beside him made him want to do terrible, delicious, and disastrous things no man should ever want to do. Shiloh Fay undid him and boy was the thrill worth the experience! Law looked away as he grinned devilishly to continue watching the auction. Finally finishing off her cigarette, Shiloh smashed the bud underneath her boot as she leaned back against him she folded her arms under her breast while letting out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Law asked quietly.

"You have no idea, haven't been able to sleep lately," Shiloh again yawned.

Law felt her body shiver after her yawn as he notice goose bumps creeping up her arms.

"Wake me up when a loud mouth with a straw hat appears."

"You're going to take a nap right now?" Law chuckled when she gave him a side glance glare.

"Nothing is happening and I am bored so yes I am," Shiloh slumped against him as he still chuckled at her as she pouted.

"If you say so, night Shiloh-ya," Law replied as he uncrossed his legs then crossed them again as he got comfortable in the stone seat.

Law heard her hum in response before he let he sleep while the auction continued on.

'_Still what a woman_,' Law thought as he grinned.

Sorry for the long wait, hope you like!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, so sorry for the ever so long wait. Here is the second chapter as I went by the One Piece English Subbed episode from mid-episode 396 to 397 so the dialogue is from the episode. **

T-T-T-T-T

The Auction House still was selling the slaves they kidnapped as Shiloh continued to sleep against Law. The doctor was content with his lazy smile still etched out on his face as he stared at the stage. Hearing a soft groan, Law looked to his side to see the ex-spy face to notice she looked paler than before. Moving his arm that she rested against, his fingers lightly touched her forehead.

The smile dropped for a second as he realized that she had a small fever. "_How is she sick with a fever? She seemed fine earlier_," Law thought before pulling his hand away.

Turning back to the stage, Law would ask her later on the matter as his doctors instincts kicked in.

Disco spoke as drummers as the lights went out as color lights began to shine. Mist came out of nowhere filling the stage as an item draped in a white sheet. Then a light appeared behind the item as it lite up a silhouette of a mermaid. Everyone grasped and cheered in excitement until the sheet was then pulled giving a large uproar as they cheered as Caimie came into view in her water sphere that held her.

"It's real! A real mermaid!" a man shouted.

"Amazing!"

"What a prize!"

Over the crowds roar, Hatchi yelled Caimie's name as Pappug continued to cry.

"They've brought out Caimie!" Hachi exclaimed to Nami.

"Alright, we're going to take her back!" Nami responded as she held her number paddle up ready to bid. "We've got two-hundred million beli after all."

"Finally! A mermaid! They're selling a mermaid!" Saint Charloss stuttered loudly stunned to see a real mermaid.

"It's been a while since we last had a mermaid here, I'm sure everyone here's wants to buy it! Well then, how much are you willing to pay?" Disco asked as he edged the crowd on.

"FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!" Saint Charloss cried out as he stood from his seat to silence the entire crowd. "I'll booy it for five hundred million beli!"

"You've gone and wasted our money again," Charloss's father Saint Roswald said to his son. You've have piranhas in your fish tank, do you not?"

"I'd like to see them try and chase after her. Mermaids are the fastest sea-creatures in the world," Charloss replied.

Caimie was in the glass bowl yelling and hitting the glass but no sound was ever heard by anyone.

"We've got to do something? Is there no way?" Chopper asked desperately. "Hey Sanji! Nami? This can't be happening! They can't take our friend away just because we don't have enough money!"

"This is bad; we've never considered this possibility," Sanji spoke angrily under his breath. "If we can't get her back with money, the situation has gotten even worse!"

"If not, then this auction will quite a short one!" Disco announced.

Hatchi gripped the seat in front of him, "Now that it's come to this, I might as well take her back by force, and run off to the sea!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What about the neck-ring? You'd blow her up!" Pappug yelled at Hachi.

"Then I just have to get the key to that ring somehow," Hatchi answered.

"It's like a symbol of how messed up the world is. I've seen enough of this farce. We're leaving, "Eustass Kidd said as he began to walk to the entrance of the building.

"The main prize this time; the mermaid Caimie goes to the World Noble, Saint Charloss for the price of five hundred million beli!" Disco shouted with a wide grin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Eustass Kidd stopped as he heard someone scream.

"What?" Kidd questioned as his whole crew stopped walking.

BOOM!

A loud crash was heard as something crashed into the Auction House kicking up dust everywhere.

"Ah!" Shiloh woke up as the crash had woken her from her slumber. She turned as she saw several people flying into the air from the crash site. "What the hell!"

"Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed when he saw his captain.

"Shiloh's eyes widen when she saw the captain. "Monkey D. Luffy," the spy thought bitterly in her head.

Law watched the red haired maiden beside him glare bitterly at the teenager who had just crashed into he building until he noticed the sclera of Shiloh's eyes.

"_Blue_?" The doctor thought as his medical knowledge kicked in. "_Why would she have Anemia_?"

"Caimie!" Luffy looked around as he yelled as he suddenly remembered what he was looking for what he has been searching for. Turning around Luffy as he spotted the mermaid, "Oh! Caimie!"

Luffy then began to run down the steps towards Caimie yelling, "Caimie! I looked for you! Thank god!"

Shiloh watched Luffy run towards the mermaid, "Is he crazy!"

That's when she saw Hatchi jump and grab Luffy with his arms but was being dragged behind. "Shit, he's going to expose himself!" Shiloh thought as she gripped the top of the stone seat in front of her.

"Wait a second, Straw Hat! What are you doing? Hatchi asked trying to hang on.

"Caimie's right there!" Luffy yelled as he continued on down the path.

"She's there, but she's got an exploding neck-ring attached!" Hachi replied. "So you can't just take her! Besides, the Tenryubito are here!"

"Like I care!" Straw Hat yelled. "Caimie!"

"Just stop already!" Shiloh's eyes widen in fear as she watched the fish-men expose his other two arms were now exposed to everyone else as they grabbed hold of Luffy as it soon began to slow Luffy down.

"NO!" Shiloh screamed but it was not heard as several females screamed over her own voice.

Law watched as she stared at Shiloh who was standing in front of him as he watched how she was acting.

"_So she knows the fish-man_," Law thought.

"A fish-man!" A woman howled.

"That's disgusting!" a man stated as he stared at Hachi. "What's a fish-man doing here?"

"Get out of here, you monster!" another man shouted.

"I'm going to save you Caimie!" Luffy continued down the steps unaware of what is going on behind him.

"Get him!" Disco shouted.

"Damn you! Caimie isn't for sale!" Luffy yelled at Disco.

"Don't let him get to the stage!" Disco yelled.

Guards ran to Luffy to stop the pirate.

Hatchi was freaking out as everyone was staring at him in disgust and didn't know what to do. Everyone was telling him to leave and began to throw stuff at him.

"Get lost!"

"Get off this island!"

"Guards hurry up and restrain him!"

Pappug rushed down and jumped up on Hachi's shoulder, "Hurry up and escape! You're the one who's in trouble now!"

Hachi blocked a book, "I'm fine! What about Caimie?"

Guards were thrown off as Luffy knocked them off of him until –

**BANG**!

Luffy stopped when he heard the sound; Shiloh's mouth drop a little in shock as she turned like Luffy. Luffy watched as Hatchan fell to the ground as blood sprayed through the air and the fish-man fell onto the steps bleeding. Shiloh stared at Charloss who had pulled the trigger. Law witnessed as Shiloh's hand that gripped the stone seat until it cracked and crumbled in her hand that made a fist.

Charloss danced on the steps, "I hit it! I shot a fish-man!"

"Hachi!" Nami screamed.

"I'm glad he shot it," said some rich woman all happy like. "I was afraid that if it came any closer, we might get infected by it!"

Luffy was right next to the people who were talking bad about Hachi.

"He was defiantly trying to cause trouble. After all, they've only got the brains of a fish," another man spoke.

Caimie was shouting and crying in the bowl for Hachi as she witnessed everything.

"Father, please look!" Charloss cheered as she continued to dance up and down. "I caught a fish-man! I caught it myself, so its foor free! Free! An otopoos foor free! I goot it, I goot it!"

Charloss wasn't paying attention as Luffy was deathly glaring at the Tenryubito who was happy about shooting Hachi. Then Hachi grabbed hold of Luffy's arm to stop him.

"W… Wait… Please… Straw Hat… You can't… get upset… I was just careless, that's all," Hachi struggled to say as it was hard to speak from his wounds causing him great pain as he struggled to breath and talk. "You promised that… even if someone was shot right before your eyes, you wouldn't lay a finger on the Tenryubito, right?"

Luffy tensed as he remembered his promise.

"After all, I used to be a pirate, I did so many awful things so I had this coming," Hachi continued as he cried, Luffy was still angry. "Sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to make things up with Nami! I was trying to help you, but as always I just screw up no matter what I do!"

Hachi continued as Luffy bent down beside him and placed Hachi's arm back on his body so he couldn't hurt himself further.

"I'm sorry!" Hachi apologized as Nami was sobbing.

"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep blabbering! You're annoying!" Charloss interrupted as he aimed his gun at Hachi.

Luffy blocked his view as he snapped his head back up to glare maliciously at Charloss.

"Yoo, what's with that look of yours?" Charloss questioned as the look began to piss him off.

Luffy stood up as he started to descend up the steps.

"Stop it, Luffy!" Pappug begged.

"No he isn't," Shiloh thought as she watched Straw Hat.

"Are yoo looking at me!" Charlos aimed his gun at Luffy.

"Hey, Straw Hat," Law mutter as Shiloh heard him but continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Is he serious?" Kidd questioned.

"Yoo are annoying, too!" Charloss snapped, each bullet he shot missed as Luffy easily dodged them.

Taking one step, Luffy pulled his arm back as his hand clenched into a fist to be punched against Charloss's face. Knocking the Tenryubito out as he flew into the seats and crashed finally into the wall as he was knocked unconscious. Every one's mouth dropped in shock as they couldn't believe to see a pirate strike a Tenryubito! A high crime to commit! Law cracked a grin as he chuckled at the scene that amused him greatly as Kidd did the same.

Luffy cracked his knuckles after he placed his hat back onto his head before looking over at his crew. "If I hit these guys, they'll can an Admiral from the Navy drawing a Warship here, right?" Luffy asked calmly.

"Because you went and beat him up, I didn't get to cut him," Zoro replied as he sheath his blade.

Nami ran down to Hachi, "Hachi hang in there!"

"You guys, did a terrible thing!" Hachi choked.

Nami smiled wide, "Well, it's Luffy we're talking about so we couldn't help it."

"**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS**!" Everyone looked at Shiloh who pulled he hood down exposing herself.

Luffy looked at her confused as he tilted his head to the side, "Ah, who are you?"

"Luffy," Luffy looked down at Nami. "She's Shiloh Fay, an ex-spy for the marines. She's extremely dangerous."

"Eh! The wanted criminal!" A woman exclaimed as everyone now stared at Shiloh in fear.

"Shiloh Fay?" Luffy spoke as he looked back at the ex-spy. He looked over her as he took notice of her red wavy hair, peacock green eyes, red lips, and thought of everything Ace had told him as he remembered his dream. That's when it clicked in his head as he grinned and pointed at Shiloh. "You're Kiara Fay! Ace told me about you!"

Shiloh looked shocked to hear this as she took a small step back.

"You're Shank's dau-," before Luffy could finish Shiloh appeared as she punched him hard knocking him down the steps a foot away from her.

"Don't you dare say that! I am nothing like him!" Shiloh hissed as he glare made Luffy feel a tinge of fear as he rubbed sore cheek.

Luffy stood up as he adjusted his hat as he continued to stare at Shiloh.

"Charloss!" Saint Roswald stuttered as he stared at his son in utter shock.

"Ah! Big brother Charloss!" His sister cried out. "Not even father has ever hit him!"

"Why you!" Roswald glared Luffy. "How dare a lesser human like yourself lay a hand on my son!"

Roswald took out his gun and started to shoot Luffy. The other men and woman grew scared as the Tenryuito continued to shoot. People began to scream as they ran from their seats towards the entrance to avoid getting killed. Shiloh moved out of the way as she stepped onto seat ledge near Law after picking bag and placing is back over her shoulder and chest. The Dark Doctor had his head down with a frown as he stared from under the shadow of his hat at the people running around screaming. Kidd and his crew stood off to the side as the disgusting rich pushed and shoved to get out of the Auction House. Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his own hat as he glared at the Tenryubito who continued to shoot and shout.

"I shall let you know what happens when you lay a hand on the descendants of this world's creators!" Roswald spat angrily.

Sanji jumped in the air as he landed while kicking the gun out of Saint Roswald's hand, "Think we care about that bastard!"

Guards charged forward at Sanji, "How dare you attack Saint Roswald!"

Sanji jumped up as he attached the guards, "Joue Concusse!" He looked behind him as he Franky punched a guard. "Get going! Go free Caimie!"

"Got it! I'll handle it superbly!" Franky grinned before running off.

Troops started to push through the crowd to stop the Straw Hats and capture them.

Choppers eyes nearly came out of his head when he saw the guards, "They just keep coming!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

In the back, one of the Auction House workers ran up to another worker near the cage of the captured whispered in the other coworker's ear.

"What did you say?" the other fat worker exclaimed as they both ran out of the room.

Left in the cage was a giant and elderly man who took out a silver flask.

"How noisy," the giant spoke gruffly. "Seems like something happened."

The elderly man went to take a sip only to find out that he was out of alcohol. "It's empty. Well, then." He stood up as the giant looked down at him.

"Gramps."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Luffy swung his legs as it stretched out and collided with several guards.

Several guards piled up on Zoro, "Tatsu Maki!" Swinging his blades as he knocked back the guards with his blades attack spun the guards around into a tornado. Franky punched and blew several guards back as Nami used her 'Thunder Cloud Tempo' attack to shock the guards. Luffy yelled as he glared at Saint Rowald, "Caimie isn't for sale!"

The elder Tenryubito yelled at his servant in the black suit, "Call an Admiral and a warship here now!" The man in the black suit looked shocked but Roswald picked him up by his collar to bring him to his face. "Show them what they're up against!"

Shiloh watched the Staw Hats fight as she lite another cigarette. Hearing Saint Roswald tell his servant to call an Admiral.

"Band of fucking idiots," Shiloh muttered to herself. "I'm not going to stay to see and Admiral come here." Turning to leave until she heard Caimie yell for Hachi. Staring at Hachi struggle to defend himself, she rolled her eyes as she jumped towards them as she kicked the guard to the other side of the room. Making Hachi, Paggug, and Chopper look at her.

"Kia!" Hachi shouted.

"I can't be believe I have to save your ass, Hachi," Shiloh grumbled as she blew out smoke from her mouth with the cigarette still between her lips.

Looking up as more flying fish crashed through the ceiling as Robin, Brook, and Usopp arrive. Shiloh watched with distain, she watched Robin create wings out of arms and hands to land safely to use 'Clutch' attack on two guards she landed near. Brook fell as he thought he heard snapping sound where Chopper gave him milk which somehow helped the sword wielding skeleton.

Shiloh eyebrow rose as stared at the skeleton, "_The hell is with this crew_?"

"Damn it! Guard the mermaid!" Disco shouted. "She's worth five hundred million beli!"

**BOOM!**

"Father!" Shiloh looked to see another Straw Hat crew member fell on top of Saint Roswald which made Shiloh's mouth drop a little in shock.

"The pirates committed another sin!" a guard exclaimed in fear..

"Luffy where's Caimie?" Usopp asked.

Luffy pointed Caimie, "As soon as we manage to remove that exploding neck-ring, we're out of here!"

"If we don't hurry, a warship and an Admiral will arrive!" Nami informed.

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat," Law spoke as Luffy looked at him cautiously.

"What's up with you?" Luffy asked. "And what's with the bear."

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started, "Law smiled as he informed Luffy and everyone around him. "After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago."

"Thank you Mocha baby for that lovely insight of how we are all surrounded," Shiloh shouted at him with an annoyed look that Law frowned for a second before looking back at Straw Hat.

Robin looked at Shiloh as she was shocked to see the ex-spy, "Shiloh?"

Shiloh gave a curt nod as she stared at the elderly woman. "Hello Nico," Shiloh greeted as she inhaled and exhaled smoke from her mouth. "Long time no see."

"Same to you," Nico replied as the two stare at each other for about a minute.

"Ah Robin, you know her?" Luffy wondered.

"We've met several times few years back but that is about it," Robin replied.

"Good to see you too," Shiloh scoffed as she kicked a guard away with ease."

"I have no idea who they wanted to catch," Law spoke up again. "They couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Tenryubito though, right?" Law chuckled as his grin grew wide. "You've shown me something rather interesting, Straw Hat Crew."

"You're are Trafalgar Law, right? Luffy, he's a pirate," Robin told her captain.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused at Robin then at Law then noticed the polar bear. "The bear too?"

Bepo tilted his head to the side.

"And the man standing in the corner over there, is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," Robin also informed again.

"That is the man with a bounty higher than Luffy-san's!" Brook exclaimed.

"Unforgivable!" Everyone turned and looked to see Saint Sharlia aimed her gun at Caimie. "Now that is has come to this, I will just kill the mermaid they came to save!"

"Ahh! The five hundred million beli!"Disco exclaimed as he then began to beg. "Please! Please wait, Princess Sharlia! We haven't received payment for that item yet. Please, wait! Princess Sharlia!"

Sharlia aimed her gun at Disco, "Be quiet, you inferior human!" as she then shot Disco before turning back to Caimie. "Now, fish, I shall finish you off mermaid this time!"

"Damn it! Caimie-chan!" Sanji yelled.

"Shiloh! Stop her!" Hachi begged as he held her onto her ankle which she kicked him away as she glared at the spoil princess.

"Stop trying to resist!" Sharlia yelled as she cocked her gun. "Die now."

"Caimie!" Chopper, Hachi, and Pappug shouted.

Shiloh went to stop her but stopped when she stopped as she felt a familiar Haki be used. Saint Sharlia fell backward as fell off the ladder and fell onto the floor passed out. The wall behind the princess was broken and torn apart as the giant ripped through the wall. Everyone watched an elderly man with long wavy white hair wearing glasses. White coat draped over his shoulders as he walked out for the shadows with a wide grin.

"Have a look at that, Giant-kun! The hall is a complete mess. Seems like the auction is over. Seems how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall," the white haired man amusingly spoke.

"What a fool old man you are; you came here just so you could steal money?" the giant replied.

"I wanted to steal from whomever bought me as well, that's impossible now," he chuckled as he took out his flash then remember it was empty. "Well, I guess I will have to get more sake. Although, come to think about it… I'm pretty old so who would want a slave like me? Ahahahahaha! Seems like I've drawn some unwanted attention."

"What's with the old man and giant?" a metal guard asked.

"Weren't they auction item? How did they get out of the cage?" one of the auction worker questioned then saw their necks. "Their neck-rings are gone! How did they get them off?"

Shiloh realized who it was as she grew extremely angry as she yelled and pointed at the old man on stage. "What the hell? Is this where you've been fucking hiding?"

"Rayleigh!" Hachi stuttered.

"Ah, the ship-coater?" Chopper asked. "Which one of them?"

Shiloh glared as she yelled again, "What the actually hell, Rayleigh? Is this really the place you've been hiding out you old fart?"

"Ah Kiaira! Hachi! It's been awhile!" Rayleigh grinned wide as he saw the two. "What are you doing here?"

"**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT**!" Shiloh's teeth turned sharp as she yelled.

Rayleigh laughed then noticed Hachi was wounded, "Where'd you get that wound? Oh, you don't have to tell me."

Rayleigh stroked his beard as he took a closer look at everything. "So this means, I get it now. I've figured out what has happened. You've gotten yourself in quite a mess, huh, Hachi."

"No shit," Shiloh turned and glared at Hachi who flinched under her stare.

"Were you the one who saved him?" Rayleigh questioned the Straw Hat crew. Rayleigh's eye twitched as he used his Haki to knock out all the guards in the room.

"This guy," Kidd muttered.

"No way," Law muttered shocked.

"Huh! What?" Usopp stared shocked at the unconscious guards. "What did he do?"

"_What's with this old man_?" Sanji thought.

Rayleigh set his eyes on Luffy, "That straw hat of yours, it really fits a fearless man like yourself. I've wanted to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Episode 398, 399, 400 were used. **

**There is mention of drug use in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Oi, don't ignore me Ray!" Rayleigh looked at Shiloh. "Seriously, for a year in a half you've been gone only to tell me you've been gambling and boozing! What about Shakky!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about Shakky Kiara-san, she is well capable of taking care of herself," Rayleigh replied with a smile as Shiloh walked up onto the stage and stood in front of him.

"I am aware of that Ray, but she's been lonely and beating up customers only goes so far," Shiloh spoke softly then looked at Caimie. "Can you remove the ring?"

Rayleigh looked confused until his understood what she mean. "Ah yes, it shouldn't be too hard." Rayleigh walked over to the bowl that Caimie was in as he stood on top the step stool. His hand just inches away as he stared at Caimie, "I'm going to remove that collar now. Is that alright, young girl?"

"Hey, gramps! Don't do anything reckless! It's going to explode!" Chopper stated fearfully.

"Calm down reindeer, Ray knows what he is doing," Shiloh spoke as she finished off her cigarette and crushed the bud under her boot.

Every one of the Straw Hat crew looked unsure and afraid about the situation as they waited. Ray tapped the neck-ring as it began to go off as everyone held their breath.

"Stop! Please stop it!" Pappug cried out despartly.

"Shut up!" Shiloh snapped as the starfish shut its mouth as the bell rang faster. "Caimie!"

**BOOM!**

Shiloh ducked as Ray flung the neck-ring behind them as a large cloud of dust appeared from the blast. Once the smoke cleared as everyone saw that Caimie was unharmed as well as the old man. Franky appeared as he started making his way towards Rayleigh after the dust had cleared. "What the hell? Scaring me shitless! She doesn't have a collar or chains anymore?"

Every one of the Straw Hat crew all looked stunned and shocked at how the chains and neck-ring gone so fast in a blink of eye.

"He got them off," name muttered.

"Caimie!" the starfish stumbled down the steps as he ran up to the stage and into Caimie's arms sobbing. "Thank goodness!"

Franky held up the keys, "Hmph! What the hell? Look! I finally found them and all."

"Took you forever," Shiloh grumbled as she crossed her arms under her breast.

Franky glared at her before looking at the old man who spoke. "Oh you found them? Quite impressive but its fine. Please carry this young girl out of here."

"Um, thank you," Caimie thanked Rayleigh.

Ray shook his head as he smiled at Caimie while Franky was confused. "What's up with this situation?" Franky asked. "Who are you?"

Shiloh went and grabbed Rayleigh by his ear pulling him down to her level as she yelled in his ear, "Stop flirting! You're three times older than her! Pervert." Shiloh let go of his hear while Ray rubbed it.

"Just who is this old man?" Usopp whispered as he watched from behind a seat. "He removed the neck-ring with his bare hands?"

"Hey, slaves!" Franky threw the keys to the slaves that were still in the building. "All your buyers ran away. You should make a run for it now while you have the chance! Here!"

Usopp looked at all the guards that passed out, "If that old man was the one who beat all those soldiers, then he must have used so sort of magic or sorcery, right?" The sniper continued to question. "He's got to have some Devil Fruit powers! He said something about your straw hat, too."

Rayleigh hooped off the stage with Shiloh following behind him as they made their way up the stairs.

"How do you know that guy, Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"I don't really know him," Luffy answered.

"That was probably has 'Haki'," Hachi stated. "Though I don't really understand it myself."

Rayleigh continued to walk as he stared at Law, "Sorry, you guys. You were just here to watch, right? Judging from how far you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?" Rayleigh asked curiously.

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such big shot?" Kidd spoke as he grinned. "That's the 'Dark King', Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. What's a legendary man doing here?"

"I prefer to be called the coater, Ray-san, around here. Please don't call me by that name. I'm an old man, I'd like to live peacefully now."

"How can they now when you're such a famous pirate," Shiloh chimed in as Rayleigh looked over his shoulder at her then bent down beside Hachi.

"You're not going to die, right, Hachi?" Ray asked as Hachi looked sad. "I've always told you that shouldn't walk around this island."

"Sorry," Hachi stuttered as he apologize.

Ray looked at Luffy, "Thanks a lot, you guys. You helped my friend out."

"So pops, why did you want to meet with me?" Luffy asked.

"Let's save that for afterward. First, we've got to get out here," Ray answered.

Heat leaned over to his captain, "Seems like they've got us completely surrounded outside, Chief."

A megaphone coming on was heard outside, "Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd that it would be better if you just surrender."

"Tsk! Great, I wonder who will come," Shiloh spoke as she stared toward the entrance. She was standing near Law on the back of the stone street.

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're treating us as if we were his accomplices, too," Law chuckled.

Shiloh walked along the edge as she bent down in front of Law who looked at her with a grin that matched her own. "You sound too happy about that, eh Mocha-kun."

Law chuckled as his grin grew. Ray noticed the interaction at the two but stayed silent.

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit crazy as the rumors said. Not to complain, but I'm not going to stick around to clash with an admiral," Kidd spoke.

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anyone, so I'm counting on you," Rayleigh said to Kidd.

Shiloh glanced at Ray with a frown as she muttered, "Liar."

"It would be really troublesome if the Navy found out who I am," Ray continued.

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come," Kidd stated as he started for the door. "I'll be going ahead; as an extra favor I'll save you guys."

Both Luffy and Law glared at Kidd as they did not like what he said about saving them.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The Marines outside of the Auction House waited until they heard voices coming from inside of the building that sounded like arguing.

"Like I said I won't let you guys hog all the fun!" Luffy nagged.

"Shut up," Kidd replied.

"I said I'll do it myself!" Luffy shouted.

"Stop bickering already," Law said to the two pirates arguing.

"Shut up! Just shut up you two!" Luffy again.

"You're so noisy." Kidd.

"What did you say!" Luffy.

"UGH! Like I said, leave this to me!" Kidd spat as he was getting angry.

"No, I'll do it!" again Luffy yelled.

"Don't order me around," Law argued.

"You don't get it do you?" Kidd.

"You're the one that doesn't get it!" Law.

"Alright!" Luffy.

All three pirates stood in front of the building before the Marines ready to fight.

"You guys, stand back!" Luffy spoke as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Kidd questioned. "I said that you two should stay away."

"Try to give me one more order, and I'll take you out first, Eustass-ya!" Law grumbled.

"Take aim!" a Marine soldier shouted as every soldier held up their riffles.

"All three are captains. They all came out at once!" another soldier shouted.

"Monkey D. Luffy, worth 300 million!" a soilder shouted as Luffy nodded his head to say, "I'll go."

"Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, worth 315 million!" Kidd grunted, "Leave it to me!"

"Trafalgar Law, worth 200 million!" Law spoke, "try it, if you want to get hurt. For this place-,"

All three captains spoke together, "I'm more than enough!"

"All three of them have bounties exceeding 100 million!"

T-T-T-T-BACK IN THE AUCTION HOUSE-T-T-T-T

"Man, those guys are so simple-minded!" Nami huffed as she watched the three captains leave.

"Hey! They're going to cause a huge uproar!" Usopp stated. "Let's run while we still can! We can't wait around here!"

Franky walked up the steps with Caimie on his back to stop near Hachi.

"Hachi, thank you," Caimie spoke. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Never mind me! As long as you're safe, that's enough for me," Hachi replied.

"Caimie, it's all my fault that you got into this mess," Pappug continued to cry. "I let you go to the amusement park.

"Oh for the love of Roger, please shut up!" Shiloh had snapped at the mermaid and starfish. "Why should you feel sorry and apologize? When all this chaos you brought to yourselves has affected others to your troublesome problems."

Hachi, Caimie, and Pappug all flinched under her tone and looked guilty.

"Kia, that's enough," Ray spoke as his voice was hard.

"No, it's not ray and they know this as well! They knew if their cover was blown they were wither going to be sold as a slave or killed! Look at them now; the only reason I came was because Shakky asked me too but since you have your Straw Hat crew everything is better now! Caimie, don't you ever step a fin on this island or I will personally kill you myself," Shiloh snapped as she walked up the steps and towards the entrance.

"Wow, she is really mean," Usopp said as Sanji and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"She is only being truthful," Ray spoke as everyone looked at him confused. "I've had several conversations with Kiara to know she won't lie unless when she is on a mission to get her targeted prey. She may seem rude, but she grew up in a much harsher world than any of you. Kia has a quote she told me many years ago that 'Truth gets you killed, Love gets you hurt, and being Real gets you hated'. Kiara only wants the best for the people she cares about even if it means being harsh with them."

"Still a weird way of showing it," Nami replied the asked. "Yet why do you call her Kiara when her name is Shiloh?"

"Because Shiloh is a fake name she used to keep her real identity a secret. Kiara Fay is her real name but I wouldn't use it in front of her; Kia doesn't like many people to know about her name," Rayleigh answered as everyone nodded their heads.

"Never the less, let's follow them out," Zoro spoke up. "We'll break right through."

Rayleigh stood up with Hachi on his back. "Well then, if we get separated, meet me at Grove 13."

"13, huh. Right I got it," Zoro answered.

Usopp pointed at Zoro, "You defiantly didn't get it!"

T-T-T-T-T-OUTSIDE AUCTION HOUSE-T-T-T-T-T

"Fire the mortar's!" Shiloh could hear the sounds of cannons being fired. From the shadows of the Auction House she watched Luffy expand himself like a balloon to push back the cannon balls. As she drew closer she started to disappear or rather blend in with her surroundings.

"Inku Inku no Clear," Shiloh spoke to herself as her Devil Fruit powers activated. The Devil Fruit power was to control Ink; any ink like substance such as tattoo, writing, or printing ink. With this ability she was able to move about without anyone noticing her except her bag that was still showing but soon that turned clear as well which the color of the bag she was able to change turned clear.

(A/N: all her powers are on her profile which is on my profile linked to my DA page.)

Standing off to the side as she watched the three captains fight back. A cannon ball aimed straight at Kidd's hand; as an electric purple static was shown as the cannon ball stopped just before it hit Kidd's hand. "Repel," Kidd smirked as he spoke as the cannon was sent back causing an explosion and injuring several Marines.

"Room," a deep familiar voice caught Shiloh's attention as she watched Law create a blue clear dome that expanded several yards out to a single Marine standing in the dome. Law took his nodachi out as he then cut the Marines head off without killing him. "Shambles." A cannon ball that was about to his the so called Dark Doctor was then traded with the head as the cannon ball exploded on the Marine and his head appear in Law's hand.

"Ah! He killed me! Wait, what?" the decapitated head shouted.

"Becareful! These three have Devil Fruit powers!" a soldier yelled to inform others around him.

"Our main priority is to save the hostages!" The Head Marine spoke as he ordered his troops. "Concentrate the troops in this area! Same with the mortar cannons! Ready to fire!"

Kidd placed his arms out in front of Law and Luffy, "Keep your hands out of this, you two! You'll just get in my way."

Law glared at Kidd, "Didn't I tell you? If you tried to order me around-."

"Leave it to me!" LUffy yelled as he ran out first making the two captains look at him as Law grinned and Kidd was stunned.

"Fire! Shoot him!" the Marine Commodore shouted as the cannons fired.

"Gomu Gomu no Rubber Net!" Luffy crossed his fingers as they expanded like a net to catch all the cannon balls.

"He stretched?!" Kidd stated as he watched with Law.

"What's with that strange ability?" Law questioned as they watched Luffy spin around with the cannon balls.

Shiloh walked to the bottom of the steps to hear the two and watched Luffy. She jumped away with them as a cannon ball flew in their direction and dodged. The ex-spy landed near Law as she thought, "_That idiot_!"

Kidd landed away as he turned and yelled at Luffy, "What are you doing?!"

The head of the Marine in Law's hand sighed, "I thought I was going to die."

Luffy laughed as he apologized, Kidd glared at him, "Straw Hat, you really are insane!"

"Start with Straw hat Luffy!" the Marine captain ordered as he was becoming frustrated. "Charge!"

Marines charged forward toward the teenager as Lufy spun his arms around as he released the cannon balls onto the soldiers. Many were able to dodge but others were hit on contact or hit by the explosion near them. Several more cannons fired as Luffy quickly dodged them. More soldiers ran forward to the three, "Gomu Gomu Whip!" Luffy extended his leg as he swung it across to the Marines knocking them away.

Kidd grew annoyed as he raised his arms as the purple static appeared, the swords and guns that were laying around began to rise up into the air towards him then "Repel!" the weapons soon forced back to attack the Marines who ran away to avoid being shot.

The Commodore of the Marines was clenching his jaw as he troops were running away, "_Impossible! Are these guys really rookies?" _he thought then asked the soldier behind him. "Isn't Admiral Kizaru here yet?!"

"Good grief. There are even more of them than I thought," Law spoke as he continued to smile while juggling the head in his one hand.

Luffy walked back as he spoke to Kidd and Law, "You guys have some weird powers!"

Kidd grinned as he replied, "Yours is the strangest one."

Shiloh heard the captain as she knew that if Kizaru was coming she didn't want to stay and watch the fight. Taking down her 'Clear', Law noticed her as she walked towards him.

"Ah, so glad to join us in our fight?" Law asked with an amused grin but Shiloh shook her head as the Dark Doctor took notice to her serious expression.

"Ah! You're Shiloh Fay!" the Marine head exclaimed.

"Shut it!" the head shut up as Shiloh looked at Law. "If Kizaru is coming I wouldn't want to be around here when he arrives," Shiloh spoke as Kidd turned towards her as Luffy looked clueless.

"Is he that tough?" Kidd questioned as she nodded her head.

"I've seen him fight; he is a Logia type Devil Fruit user who can control Light. I've trained with Akoiji in a few sparring sessions but never with Kizaru or Akainu. He has too much pride in his powers but I wouldn't want to be his enemy as I am now. I suggest you get out of here before he shows up then you will defiantly be captured," Shiloh warned.

"Good to know," Law spoke as he turned back with the two towards the Marines.

Shiloh used her 'Clear' as she moved back from the group as they continued to fight.

Law's dome grew larger as he cut up the Marines to make them swirl around attaching different body parts to the Marines to create different shapes of bodies. Luffy used his 'Gear Three' move as his hand grew large like a giants; the weapons were floating out of the soldiers hand into the air as they flew towards Kidd as he created his own very large giant hand! Both Kidd and Luffy threw their punches to the Marines as many flew through the air with the cannons too!

From inside as the Straw Hat, Heart, and Kidd pirate crews rushed outside to witness the battle scene that was going on.

"Hey! It's already this bad?" Zoro mentioned as Brook's mouth hung wide open.

"Amazing!" the skeleton said amazed. "My eyes must be deceiving me!"

"Oh, man. You're overdoing it, Captain," Shachi said to his captain as he walked down the steps with Penguin and Bepo.

Rayleigh laughed as he was amazed at how the three pirate's captains fought, "Why, these guys aren't half bad."

"Ray," everyone looked around when they heard a female speak but could not see. Ray looked to see Shiloh reveal herself then disappear.

Usopp and Chopper pointed as they yelled in shock, "SHE DISAPPEARED!"

"Kizaru is on his way, we need to leave now," Shiloh's voice was heard as she ignored the two as Ray nodded his head.

"Bepo," Shiloh looked to see the polar bear fight off the Marines with martial art moves which surprised the ex-spy as she wasn't expecting to see.

Usopp turned his attention from Shiloh as he ran to Luffy with everyone else, "Hey, Luffy!"

Luffy smiled happily as he saw his friends rush over to him, "You're here, huh? All right, we'd better get going as well!" He once again got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

Shiloh stayed close to Ray as she ran with them to safety while she let the Straw Hat crew do all the fighting. As they ran Shiloh took down her 'Clear' as she pulled her hood up before reaching into her bag. There she pulled out three grenades as she pulled the pins and threw them at the Marines which were soon caught up in the explosion.

Franky noticed this as he shouted in shock, "You keep grenades on you!"

"I got to stay armed just in case I need them to get away faster or distract them so I can gain distance," Shiloh replied as Rayleigh still laughed as she shouted to the old man. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is great!" Rayleigh laughed.

Shiloh hit him on the head but Rayleigh still laughed, "NO IT's NOT!"

As Shiloh ran she looked over her shoulder as she saw Law who was busy with his own crew before turning back as she jumped aboard a flying fish. Standing in the back Shiloh pulled out small bullets as she used her Haki to deflect the upcoming bullets that were being shot towards them.

Franky asked if this was the bulls top speed which the blonde replied weakly, "This is our top speed.."

"What? You got to be kidding me! Ah!" Shiloh cried out as a bullet grazed her upper arm as she fell against Ray.

"Kia!" Ray turned towards her as he inspected the wound which Shiloh pushed him off.

"I'm fine Ray, I've had worse before," Ray looked concerned as Shiloh stood back up to look back behind them as several boats filled with Marines were behind them.

"Inku Inku," Shiloh raised her arms as she pointed her hands at the Marines as if they were guns. "Bullets!" Ink like bullets were being shot as she was able to destroy one of the small boats until Ray pulled her arm down to make her look at him.

"Save your energy, Kia!" Rayleigh ordered as Kia glared at him but did what she was told.

Hearing a loud crash, Shiloh looked back as she could see smoke rising up into the air. Something was amiss as Shiloh could feel that something wasn't right. Her stomach clenched tightly as she could hear the explosions as she grew further away from the battle field. Once she couldn't see anything Shiloh sat down by Ray as she held her bleeding arm, pain wasn't an issues as she has many scars on her body that she covered up with her tattoos.

Rayleigh leaned over and whispered in her ear as he could tell something was troubling her, "You okay?"

Shiloh looked at him then back ahead, "Yeah, just worried I guess." Then her face went green as she leaned over the side and threw up.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Franky looked behind him as Ray was patting Shiloh's back as she finished throwing up.

Ray looked at him with a grin and laughed a little, "She'll be okay; she just gets sea sick is all. The motion of this bull is like a boat that rocks, Kia will be okay I promise."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T- WITH KIDD AND HEART PIRATES-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Law ran up as Shashi pointed ahead of them, "Captain, look at that!"

Law looked as he saw Kidd with his arms full of metal weapons but what in front of Kidd made Law shocked to see Kuma standing several yards away.

Law glared as his voice turned serious, "What's one of the Seven Warlords doing in place like this?!"

The Pacifista spoke as he looked at Law who drew his blade, "Trafalgar Law.."

"So, you know my name?" Law replied as the Pacifista opened his mouth and shot a yellow beam of light at the doctor who dodged.

"Captain!" Bepo called out.

"We're right next to Navy HQ and Mariejoa; it wouldn't be strange running into anyone here," Jean Bart stated.

"The Marines are coming at us from behind!" Shachi exclaimed worriedly.

Kidd glared, "This guy isn't going to let us pass, is he? Trafalgar, you're in my way!"

The dust cleared as Law was walking toward Kidd, "You want me to kill you? I told you not to order me around, didn't I? I'm running into a lot of big shots today. I don't want to meet an admiral on top of all this, so I shall make you let us pass, Bartholomew Kuma!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After arriving back at Shakky's bar, Shiloh went up the steps ahead to get away from the horrible winking bull rider. Holding her arms as Shiloh still felt nausea from the ride as she hoped the nausea would soon pass. The ex-spy hated boats and the ocean water as she always got sea sick; it was one of the reasons she choose a different root of travel. Grunting as she looked behind her as Rayleigh and the others caught up after her.

"Hey, Shakky! We're back!" Rayleigh announced as the door soon opened to reveal Shakky still smoking.

Shiloh pushed pass to enter first as Shakky greeted Ray, "Oh, Ray-san, welcome back. That was fast. I'm really impressed that you guys found him, Monkey-chan."

"Hachi is badly injured, so we've got to get him to the bed fast," Ray stated as Hachi didn't look any better.

Shakky looked concern, "What happened? Never mind, I'll get a bed ready for him."

Shiloh couldn't hear the rest of the group talk as she went up the steps to her own room. Pushing the door open as she went straight to a black wooden chest that was near a desk filled with books and papers. Stomping over as she threw the lid open as she dug out a first aid kit and a small plastic box. Sitting on the small bed with several blankets pushed down to the foot end, Shiloh opened the first aid kit as she began to clean up her wound. Once clean she wrapped her arm then opened the other box as there were syringes and small bottles. Opening a new syringe, she placed the needle in the bottle as she took out a certain amount of liquid to place the bottle back in the case and close it. Looking at her left arm as her right hand held the syringe, Shiloh used her powers as a black ink strap wrapped around just above her elbow. Once a vein was visible, Shiloh stuck the needle into the vein as she pushed the liquid slowly into her arm. Once gone she threw the syringe into the trash can by her desk. Holding down on the spot she put the needle, Shiloh waited until she could feel the liquid taking control knowing it always made her feel better. Hell she was always felt sick, not much she could do beside shoot that liquid into her arm was the only thing keeping her alive.

Laying on her back Shiloh sighed as she closed her eyes letting her body rest for – "ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP!"

Shiloh jumped at Luffy's voice when he shouted not expecting to hear the Straw Hats loud mouth. Rubbing her hand over her face as she knew Ray had told everyone who he was and on what ship he sailed on. Moaning as she got up, Shiloh put the kit and box up in the chest before she placed her bag down on her desk. Taking out her Den Den Mushi as she placed her away in her home Shiloh made as the snail went and ate some lettuce that was left over from this morning. Walking over to a shelf as she grabbed a few more grenades to place back into her bag. She kept smoke bombs, cigarettes, lighter, money in her wallet, her long leather whip, small case with some small vials of poison with a syringe, notebook and pens.

"VICE-CAPTAIN!" the whole crew exclaimed together as Shiloh looked at her door way.

She half glared as she thought, "_Bunch of loud mouths_."

Turning her attention to a very large book shelf as she walked over and scanned the rim of the books. Many were created by her own hand to keep track of what she stolen from the Marines which is why they were after her. Finding the book she was looking for, she pulled it down as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Reaching the door she could hear the blonde of the group ask Rayleigh who he escaped if Rogers's crew was captured.

The ex-spy could easily hear the smile that graced Rayleigh's lips as hear his response, "We weren't captured. Roger surrendered to them."

"EH!" Rolling her eyes she hear everyone say.

Opening the door as everyone looked at her, "Ah, Kia- chan! So glad to join us." Shakky smiled as Ray spoke.

Closing the door, Shiloh placed her bag on the counter as she leaned over and grabbed a bottle of wine from under the counter as Rayleigh continued to speak.

"I suppose the government claimed that they'd "captured" him, to show their power," Ray said as she swirled his whiskey in his glass.

Shiloh took the cork off the bottle as she took a long swig as Nami exclaimed, "The Pirate King surrendered?! Why?"

Rayleigh placed his glass down the light reflected on his glasses shielding his eyes, "He could see the end of our journey. It was probably about four years before he was executed."

Shiloh took a breath after drinking as she spoke before Ray to look at the group before her, "Roger had caught an incurable disease. It was a disease that nobody could cure or stabilize."

Rayleigh watched Shiloh as she sat on the bar counter as he continued, "Even Roger suffered from it, but one man, the most well-known doctor of his time. A man named Crocus of the Twin Capes, had the skill to ease his suffering. We asked him for help, and he joined as the ship's doctor for our last journey. And then, three years later, while holding off Roger's disease we did what they said was impossible, and conquered the Grand Line."

Shiloh heard the skeleton about to cry and she leaned back on the bar to look at Brook with an raised eyebrow as he stuttered, "C-C-Crocus-san?! From the Twin Capes! Oh, how nostalgic!"

The ex-spy toned out the conversation as she grabbed her bottle and took another swig until the conversation turned back about Roger; she half-way closed her eyes as she stared down at the bottle in her lap.

"After that, Roger became known all over the world as the Pirate King," Rayleigh continued the story. "It's not like he'd been called the Pirate King all along." Rayleigh poured more whiskey as he remembered the day of the execution. "Titles like that didn't mean much for a man on the verge of death. But, Roger was happy about it. He was a man who loved doing everything in grand style; be it celebrations or battles. Even though he knew he wouldn't live much longer, he seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually, at the captain's orders, the Roger-pirates disbanded. We all went our separate ways, and one after another, everyone disappeared. I had no idea what our comrades whom we risked our lives with, are now, nor what they are doing. Then, one year after the crew dissolved, Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was decided that he would be executed in the town he was born in, Loguetown in East Blue. I heard on that day. Countless pirates who are famous today were gathered in the square."

Shiloh let her hood shadow cover her face as the tale of Roger always seemed to make her sad as dark cloud hung amongst the room.

"The Pirate King's execution was the center of the attention for the world," Ray looked down as he smirked. "I didn't go. These were the last words he said to me.."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-FLASHBACK-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

_Roger chugged back his liquor with a smile as he stood next to Rayleigh with his arm resting on his left shoulder. Rayleigh had a closed lip smile as he sat by his old best friend. Roger placed the bottle down to turn and walk away until he stopped near the door. Two friends knowing they would never see each other again in the time that was coming so fast of Rogers choice._

_Roger gave his trademark smile as he looked over his shoulder to Rayleigh, "I'm not gonna die, partner"_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-END FLASHBACK-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Every one of the Straw Hat crew was stunned to hear what Roger had last spoken to Rayleigh.

"I'm sure both World Government and the Navy were surprised. They had intended for the execution to be a warning to all pirates who saw it. But Roger's last words raised the curtain on the Great Pirate Era!"

"**My treasures? If you want them, they're yours! Look for them! I left it all at that place," Roger announced.**

"Just a few seconds before the flame of his life went out, it flickered and turned it into a blazing flare that covered the entire world! I never laughed as hard as I did that night," Ray chuckled softly. "I've never cried as much as I did that night. Nor have I ever drank as much as I did that night. He led a marvelous life as my captain!"

Luffy was shaking with excitement as everyone just heard the biggest famous story of their life about a man whose life is well known.

"Seems like we just heard quite the story," Nami mumbled as she was just as baffled as everyone in the room besides Shiloh and Shakky. "It sounds like a completely different story coming from someone who was involved."

"I'll say," Shiloh scoffed as she took another swig.

"Then, it's almost as though Roger intended to start this pirate-era!" Usopp inquired.

"I can't say anything for sure about that, " Ray replied. "Roger died. The ones creating the current era are those who live right now. I'm sure there were a lot of people who received something from Roger in the square that day. Shanks, whom you know well, was one of them."

"Shiloh tensed at the name Shanks.

"Pops, you know Shanks?" LUffy asked as he stuffed his face with food from the fridge.

"If you're from the East Blue, then maybe you know a pirate named Buggy as well?" Ray questioned.

Nami and Zoro looked displease by the name as they knew the clown whom Ray spoke of.

"Those two were swabbies aboard our ship," Ray spoke as it shocked Luffy as she spit out some of his food.

"SHANKS WAS ON THE PIRATE KINGS SHIP?!" Luffy belted.

Rayleigh looked confused, "What, he didn't tell you? It was about ten years ago I encounter him by chance on this island. He'd lost his trademark straw hat and his left arm."

Luffy covered his mouth with both hands as the news about Shanks was shocking the teenager.

"When I asked him why, he excitedly started telling me about you," Ray stated.

"**Rayleigh-san, I was really surprised. There was a kid in East Blue who said the exact same thing Captain Roger said," Shanks said as he held the sleeve that was empty of a left arm as he smiled. "Those exact same words as the captain!"**

Ray smiled at the memory as he stared at Luffy with pride. "Ever since then, Monkey D. Luffy, I've wanted to meet you someday."

Luffy laughed as his smile was wide as ever as he too remembered Shanks and what he did for him when he was younger. Pulling his hat over his eyes as he grew excited about Shanks talking about him, "Shanks!"

"If Shanks hadn't told me all those things about you, I wouldn't have told you any of this either," Ray said. "Anyway, did you well to make it this far. He must be awaiting your arrival in the New World."

"Really? Yeah, he must be!" Luffy said with excitement. "I wanna see him again, too!"

CRASH!

Everyone looked at Shiloh who had smashed the bottle on the bar as she stood staring at Luffy with a deathly glare.

"You are such an idiot! How can you be his favorite and you have so much respect for that bastard!" Shiloh yelled.

"Kia," Ray spoke softly stunned by her reaction.

"Shanks is no more than a pathetic bastard!" she continued as Luffy got upset and yelled back at Shiloh.

"Don't call Shanks that!"

"I can call him whatever the fuck I want! Shanks isn't some glorified hero you may think he is or whatever he has done to you to make you drop to your knees from just hearing his name! I am going to kill him with my bare hands!"

"Take that back!" Luffy shouted as he was ready to fight.

"No I won't because he deserves every ounce of pain that comes to him for what he has caused me! You won't survive the New World to see your precious Shanks!"

"Yes I will!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Luffy back down a little from Shiloh's roar over him. "I've been to the New World and you will all die and Shanks won't be there to save you! I am going to kill him and mark my words I will."

Shiloh grabbed her bag as she stormed out of the bar.

Shakky sighed heavily, "I was wondering how long she would hold out."

"Me too," Ray agreed with Shakky as everyone looked confused.

"Hey, Pops," Ray looked at Luffy who still wasn't happy about what Shiloh had said. "Why did she say that?"

Ray looked away as he sighed again, "Kia-san has a troubled past with Shanks. Did you notice the red hair?" Luffy nodded. "Kiara is Shanks daughter."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Hachi, Shakky, and Rayleigh screamed.

"Kiara has a deep hatred for her father, even when she was young she was mistreated due to her hair being the same as Shanks. Shanks never knew about Kiara until she had told him when she was sixteen. She never had a home or family that accepted her making her hatred for her father grew knowing that if she wanted to defeat him she would have to get stronger. Kia's mother died when she was five years old from stomach cancer, by ten she was becoming a far better Marine that most trainees until by sixteen she was a well-known Bounty Hunter to take on many well named pirates with such ease the World Government named her 'The Huntress and the Stalking Crow'," Ray explained as he looked at Robin. "You know Kia in the past I reckoned?"

"Yes, a few times as it almost costed me my life," Robin answered.

"Really?" Nami and Usopp asked shocked.

"Yes but I don't know why she let me go," Robin muttered.

"Probably Kia saw something that could be useful to her in the future," Ray stated. "The reason Kiara is wanted by the government is because she stole a whole lot of documents that the World Government and the Navy do not want to make public."

"Like what?" Sanji asked.

"The cover up of Ohara to be one of the documents she stole," Robin's eyes widen in fear as well as everyone else.

"No way," Sanji muttered as his cigarette fell from his mouth onto the table.

"She knows the truth about Ohara, the Void Century, and the Poneglyphs?" Robin asked desperately.

Rayleigh nodded his head, "Yes, Kia knows everything and what the Marines did to keep it all quiet. She even stole documents of cover ups that happen throughout history and more. The government wants her more than anything because they know that Kia can make everything she stole public which will throw the world into chaos."

"Oh my," Nami whispered.

"But where would she store all this information? Such amount of documents need a large area of storage?" Chopper asked.

"That is true, where would she hide them all?" Franky questioned as well.

"Kia has different part on many different islands she hid the document all over the world, she made sure no one was able to find them except for herself. Kiara told me it took several years to get all the really important documents out without being noticed by other Marines. Two years have passed since the World Government put a bounty on her head, many don't know where she is except for you now so if you want to live I wouldn't tell anyone about this. Kia will make sure to keep herself safe even if it means to kill anyone who gets in her way," Rayleigh answered.

Everyone gulped as they now fears for their lives.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**HELLO THANKS FOR READING AND SOON CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**Sorry if Shiloh did not fight much in this chapter but next there will be I promise.**


	5. Chapter 4

**One Piece episode 403, 404 (only in the beginning)**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Ugh! That no good brat ruin's everything!" Shiloh shouted as she was flying high above the mangrove trees.

Her ink black wings fluttered about to keep her airborne as she shouted out her frustrations. The black very long large wings that were attached to her back which were her signature trait that many knew her as the "Stalking Crow" has arrived. Said wings were also who Shiloh traveled from one island to the next; even transforming her body into a large crow made her deadly in the sky. The ex-spy was untouchable in the air as it gave her the upper hand in a fight. Swooping down to the branches of the mangrove tree, Shiloh flew up to the upper trunk and punched the bark really hard as she let out frustrated yell. The bark caved in where she punched leaving a large dent in the tree as the bark splintered and chipped off the trunk.

"It's always been about it!" Shiloh spat as she glared at the trunk as she punched the tree again making the dent bigger. "Luffy is great!" **PUNCH**. "He's going to be a big pirate!" **PUNCH**. "Oh look, Monkey D. Luffy has done it again!" **PUNCH**. "Shanks loves him!" Shiloh pulled back as her fist punched the trunk as it broke from the top of the tree to fall down to the ground with a loud thump to yell, "Yet no one seems to care about me and my feelings! **AUGH**!"

Shiloh's knuckles were red and bleeding as her hands were clenched tightly by her sides as she glared down at the trunk. She could feel her eyes burn but no sight of tears were insight.

"_No one care's what I have done or accomplished_," Shiloh thought bitterly. "_No one knows the things I've had to sacrifice to achieve my goal. The suffering, the disappointment, the desolation of years by myself with no family to go home to or have someone to love me. So how come 'he' gets the happy adventure with his so called nakama? A family so close together it's unbreakable! The glory of his battles, the people's savior to save them from the dishonest and free the slaved. Am I not enough? Am I not wanted?" _Shiloh turned and sat down on the branch as she looked at her hands sadly as she let out a defeated sigh. "_Am I truly out of loves reach_?"

Shaking her head, Shiloh dug into her bag to pull out a small roll of bandage. Wrapping her hands in silence as her wings rested down on the tree branch. The ex-spy wish she had the answers to her many questions, yet she knew she could never find them. Every person she ever loved either regretted her existence or was taken so far Death wouldn't let anyone love her. From the time in her life her mother regretted having her and even in death; Shiloh wished it could have been her than her mother. Hell, Shiloh wished to be dead on some days but wouldn't commit suicide. Even when fighting she hoped someone stronger than her could end it but no one came close. Shiloh wouldn't go down so weakly, no she was going to go down with everything she had until she had no more.

Every person she either listened or talked to always spoke of freedom. The pirates were free as they traveled the seas with their friends and crew on numerous adventures. The World Government with their Navy fleet and Marines soldiers as they may speak of freedom to try and protect the innocent from criminals of the world. Did Shiloh ever think she was free? No, she wasn't. The ex-spy had more chains attached to her; even if being able to fly anywhere high above the clouds while not being locked down to the blue waves and land. Chains of past, present, and soon future always brought her back down to everyone's level.

Shiloh asked everyone interesting she felt made a big impression on her yet everyone answered yes well except one.

T-T-T-T-T-T- SIX MONTHS AGO-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Shiloh was in a large white tub as the steaming hot water soothed her aching muscles. Her pale legs were over the edge of the tub as her back was against the other side with her head leaning back. On the other side of the tub was the tall lean tattooed male known as Law. With the blizzard outside keeping the Dark Doctor from traveling back to his own ship. Both were happy the inn they were in now was able to keep their pipes in tact to keep their water hot for everyone to have a shot shower or bath. After hours of having sex, both decided to clean themselves from the sweat and grit from the hot and heavy sex they had. Both had scratch, bite, and love marks scattered all across their bodies. Law's legs were in front and behind Shiloh's frame as his head was resting back with one of the ex-spy's black cigarettes in his mouth.**

**Blowing smoke out of his mouth, Law sighed as back ached from her scratching him but never the less he enjoyed it as it made him grin.**

"**Do you feel free?"**

**Law lifted his head as he eyes were half open as he looked confused, "Huh?"**

**Shiloh moved her head to look at him blankly as she asked against softly, "Do you feel free?"**

**Sitting up straight Law blew out smoke from his nose as he took the cigarette and flicked it over the tub into the ashtray on the floor. "Hell of a question is that?"**

**Shiloh turned away as she played with her red hair that was swirling around in the hot soapy water, "I've asked pirates, marines, and others this question and the honest answer I always get it yes."**

"**What's wrong with that?" Law inquired as he shifted his body in the tub to sit up more.**

"**I just feel that it's not the answer I am looking for, and I don't know what answer it could be," Shiloh sighed as she also shifted where her legs were in the water pulled up to her as she sat in between the doctors feet. Resting her head on her knees as she closed her eyes and asked, "So do you feel free, Mocha?"**

**Law took another drag as he looked away, pondering on the question. Flickering the cigarette again he closed his eyes as he answered, "No."**

**Shiloh eyes opened as she lifted her head as she wasn't expecting that answer, "What? Why? Aren't you a pirate?"**

**Law looked at her with an eyebrow raised with a vacant stare, "Just because I am a pirate doesn't mean I feel free. My crew may think otherwise, but personally no I do not feel free."**

**The pirate captain was suddenly taken back by Shiloh as she suddenly rushed forward to straddle him as she was up close to his face with a quizzical expression. "Why?" Shiloh pressed.**

**Law grunted as he looked confused and irritated, "Why the hell do you want to know?"**

**Shiloh rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner as she looked at his golden colored eyes, "Because no one has given me that answer so spill now."**

**Shiloh flinched when the doctor pinched her pierced left nipple hard as he glared with a dangerously dark grin," Don't order me around."**

**Shiloh returned the look as she dug her left hand nails into his wrist that held her nipple. Both didn't let go as blood started to drip from under her nails as his grip was pulling her piercing as making her nipple starting to turn blue and purple. After a while both let go of each other, Shiloh rubbed her breast as Law did the same.**

**"The reason I don't feel free is because someone I care deeply about was murdered," Shiloh stared at Law who looked depressed as he was remembering a sad memory from Shiloh noticed. "I won't be free until I kill the man who took the most important person in my life is dead beneath my shoe."**

"**I'm sorry for your lost," Shiloh moved from him as she took her place back on the other side of the tub. "I hope you get your guy."**

**Law narrowed his eyes as he glared at the water as he took another strong intake of the cigarette to blew out his nose as he leaned his head back, "I will."**

T-T-T-T-T-T-END FLASHBACK-T-T-T-T-T-T

**BOOM**!

Shiloh jumped lightly as she was pulled from her thoughts as series of was heard. Looking off to the distance she saw smoke rising up in the direction of the Auction House with several more explosions to hear. Covering her face as the wind from the explosions blew pass her, knocking her hood off her head and hair to blow pass with the wind.

"What the hell?" Shiloh exclaimed.

Pushing off the branch, Shiloh flew towards the smoke to see what the cause was.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Eustass Kidd was breathing head as he was getting tired of fighting Kuma. The Pacifista was getting ready to shoot another light beam towards Killers men who easily dodge yet the blast hit the ground by several Marine soldiers that sent them flying from the blast. Another blast come from Kuma's hand as Law ran quickly away from the Marines as the beam once again struck the ground causing more Marines to be hit. Killer rushed forward to jump into the air as he attacked Kuma with his spinning scythes that were able to leave a scratch mark before landing on his feet to dodge another blast. Bepo charged forward as he jumped up to kick Kuma on for the machine to punch the polar bear sending him back.

Bepo landed before laying on his back acting dead as he said, "He got me."

"Hey, damn Warlord!" Kuma turned to face Eustass Kid as the Pacifista locked his sights on the captain. "Come at me! This time, I'll crush you for sure!"

Kuma opened his mouth as a light beam was getting ready to be shot as the beam shot towards Kidd who blocked the blast with his metal arm. Smoke erupted around Kid as his first mate Killer called out for his captain.

"Repel!" Kidd's voice was heard as he shot his metal arm that as it was shot out from the smoke towards Kuma. The hit sent the Warlord high up into the air as it came crashing down with a heavy thud. Kidd laughed as the rest of the metal attached to his arm fell off as he walked towards the fallen Warlord.

"There's no way he'd be able to get up after being hit by that attack!" Kidd laughed as he pumped his fist up into the air. "We trashed one of the Shichibudakai!" his crew then joined in on the cheering.

Law was still on his guard as he wondered, "Bartholomew Kuma wasn't any stronger than this?"

There he saw that the Warlord was actually a machine but what stunned him as well as everyone else when the Pacifista began to get up! Kuma started to have static interference on his body as it was damaged. Kidd backed away shocked and a little fearful that the Warlord was getting up.

"What the hell?" Kidd questioned as he took a step back. "This guy… He's an artificial human?!"

Kuma aimed his hand as a light was starting to show as the Pacifista was about to take his shot at Eustass Kidd. Until a clear pale blue dome appeared as a blade ran through one of the openings of the Warlords armor to be disabled as Law jumped away as the machine fell to the ground defeated.

Kidd glared at the Dark Doctor as he walked up to him, "Why'd you interfere?!"

"You overestimated your own ability, Eustass-ya," Law replied small smirk. "Did you really think this guy was a Shichibudakai?"

Kidd's glared harden, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've got some more company. We'll talk afterwards," Law stated as he stared off at the distance of Marines making their way over to them. Bepo kicked back a soldier as Jean Bart rushed up and knocked back a large group of the soldiers that stopped before Bepo.

Kidd began to walk as Law was behind him as bean to speak with the other pirate captain, "Hey, Trafalgar! About what we were talking about earlier. What's you mean he wasn't a Shichibudakai?"

Before Law could answer a figure jumped down in front of the two startling them both as they grew fearful of what was in front of them as it charged forward as great speed.

"GET DOWN!" Both captains heard as they ducked as a figure form behind swooped in attacking the figure that was another artificial Pacifista sent back a distance.

Both Law and Kidd looked up as their eyes widened when they saw what pushed back the humanoid was Shiloh Fay. Both gazed upon her as she was several feet off the air with these large beautiful black wings that were attached to her back.

"Shiloh Fay!" Eustass Kidd exclaimed in surprise!

"Where'd she come from?" Shachi questioned loudly.

Law and Kidd stared wide eyed as they stared at Shiloh as she continued to hover in the air. The Pacifista stood back up as his sights landed on Shiloh.

"You boys look exhausted, you should sit back from this fight," Shiloh spoke as the two captains couldn't see her face but hear her strictly calm voice.

"No way! I can handle him!" Kidd yelled angrily, Kidd tensed when he watched Shiloh look over her shoulder at him to see a stare that sent a terrifying shiver up his spin.

"Stand down, or you'll die," Shiloh murmured darkly.

Kidd gulped as he took a step back from the ex-spy, just several feet ahead the Pascifista shot a yellow beam toward Shiloh. Swinging her arm to the side, the beam of light was suddenly sent flying to the side as it hit several Marine soldiers. Shiloh used her Busoshoku Haki to knock the blast to the side keeping the two pirate captains behind her safe.

Shiloh glared at the Pacifista as her right arm dug into her back that was resting behind her back on her hip. Law watched as he noticed the ex-spy pull out three grenades making the Dark Doctor move back near Bepo and Jean Bart.

Bepo stared at his captain as he sensed his uneasiness. "Captain, are you okay?" the polar bear asked.

"Yes I am fine but I think it would be best to stay back and let this fight go to Shiloh-ya," Law spoke as he waited to see what the next move Shiloh would make. Bepo and others from Law's crew stared at their captain in shock to turn towards Shiloh as they waited to see the next move to be taken.

Shiloh moved the grenade sin her hand as she moved her finger tips through the pins as she watched the fake Kuma take a few steps towards her. "_Dr. Vegapunk was able to put Kizaru's power into the Pacifista, this means I will have to update my book on this_," Shiloh thought.

Shiloh's eyes narrowed as she watched the mouth open as a yellow light was shown, the ex-spy quickly threw the grenades in her hand leaving only the pin clips around her fingers. The grenades were thrown really fast as they exploded just as they hit the Pacifista knocking him a step back. Shaking her hand as she shook off the metal pins around her finger. Once the smoke cleared, Shiloh flapped her wings had as she moved through the air swiftly to kick Kuma in the head again sending him to the side to his a mangrove tree trunk. In a flash a beam of light was shot as Shiloh flapped her wings in time to move her to the side to dodge the blast. Kuma open his mouth as many more beams were shot of Shiloh as she easily flew through the air dodging the blast as she fly up the mangrove trunk. Spinning in the air Shiloh had her wings lower her down to the grown as her arms moved up then down. The ink wings turned to liquid as they moved downward onto the ground them around Shiloh as she moved her arms in around her frame. (**Think something like water bending the ink as if it was water**.)

Law and the others watched in astonish as the black wings turned into a black liquid that moved like water in the air. Taking a deep breath, Shiloh began to move her arms fluid motion of as she put both her hands together pushing outward. The ink moved quickly as it lashed forward hitting Kuma in the chest pushing him back as the dirt on the ground built up by his heel. Pulling her arms back as the ink pulled back toward towards Shiloh as she move slowly in her steps as the Tai Chi she learned helped her move fluently as if she was water or fluid like the ink. Moving her arms in a spiral motion as the ink gathered above her head as she moved her body in a circular motion to whip the ink swiftly at Kuma to make a scratch mark on the outer arm as the clothing was ripped off.

Kuma shot a beam as Shiloh moved her head to the left as the beam went right passed her face blowing her hair about, but Shiloh jumped up as she moved her arms up in an upward motion as the ink liquid moved up high as Shiloh twisted her hands as the ink about spun into large sharp ink spears. Clenching her fist, Shiloh to several steps toward Kuma while punching; each punch sent a spear towards Kuma who blocked several until one pierced its right hip area. There Shiloh saw the Pacifista being to spark and glitch from the spear hitting the cyborgs insides. There she spun about moving her arms pulling the ink by moving her arms up and around as she turned, the ink the hip was pulled away leaving a hole as it formed back towards Shiloh. Spreading her arms wide as her wrist of her hands moved fast as if spinning made the ink split into two spiral ink pinwheels as they soon formed sharped edges like a saw blade.

"**Inku Inku no Mi: Saw Blade**!" Shiloh shouted as she threw her hands forward propelling the two saw blades to Kuma. Before the Pacifista could shoot a blast of its light beam the saw blades into his robotic body drilling down into the metal, one ink blade hit his right shoulder and part of the chest digging down deep as the other hit the torso and cut off his right leg. Shiloh covered herself in an ink shield that rose up in front of her as the cyborg exploded.

Moving her arm across her chest as her hand was open and moved down to her side to make the shield moved down to the ground in a curve around her. Shiloh began walking as the ink on the ground rom the shield moved upward as the ink moved in the air following its master. The ink moved back into her body as everyone watched the ink that was on the ground scattered from the blast made its way back to Shiloh who absorbed the ink.

"Holy shit," Eustass muttered as he watched the ex-spy who took down the cyborg so easily.

Law smirked as her watched the scene and Shiloh walked towards the Pacifista as he thought, "_What a woman_."

Law along with the others began walking over to Shiloh who was absorbing the last of her ink into her body. "Quick show to watch, Shiloh-ya," Law smirked as Shiloh turned to him.

"Unless you want to be stalled by more fake Kuma's and Marine soldiers I suggest you start moving," Shiloh spoke calmly.

"I don't see any, so why is a spy like yourself here?" Law asked.

"I know Rayleigh and have been staying at a bar his friend Shakky owns. Again I am wanted for documents I stole as well as the secrets I know that the World Government do not want to make public," Shiloh replied as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Oh really like what?" Eustass asked in a cocky tone not believing what she had said.

"The government covers up many secrets; one being the destruction of Ohara, the government letting other nations kill the citizens of Flevance," Law's eyes widened in shock. "The government has many more lies, more than I can count but trust me I know enough that could through all the sea's into chaos."

"How come you haven't made any of the secrets you found out go public?" Killer asked.

"When I was found out I was in a locked battle with Sengoku and Garp with many other Marines; it was a treacherous battle that lasted hours until I was finally able to break free and fly away from the island but even then I had to fly pass many islands before I was able to stop and find a place to rest. Took months to heal and gain my strength back but even then I had to keep moving out the sight of the marines that were near. The reason I don't go public is because I know that I could cause a great deal of damage to many people but also I am still trying to figure out a way to have the people side with me when I go public. I too have committed many crimes as thief, murder, and other things but for now I am just waiting to right moment before I let the secrets I know to be made public," Shiloh explained.

"Where's all the information you stole?" Law questioned.

"I have scattered them in chests on many different islands, many only I know how to get to and know their location. If I kept all the information in one place, someone could easily destroy them which I do not want to happen," the ex-spy answered.

Shiloh then moaned as she paled as she tried to keep herself standing but she wobbled as she started to fall, Law saw this and moved forward to catch her as she leaned against him, "You okay?"

"No not really," Shiloh grunted as her hand went to her head then to mutter to herself. "Damn it I took the correct amount why is wearing off now?"

Law narrowed his eyes as her heard speak, "What did you take?"

"My medicine," Shiloh whimper as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"The hell is going on?" Kidd asked not understanding what is going on.

Law looked at the crazy captain with a glare, "She's sick dumbass."

"I need my shot," Shiloh murmured.

Law looked down when he heard Shiloh speak as he threw his nodachi to Bepo, Law pulled Shiloh's arm to hook around his neck as he placed his left arm under her legs and the right behind her back as he stood up.

"Put me down I can walk," Shiloh lightly glared at Law who looked at her with smirk.

"Thought all women dreamed of being held this way," Shiloh glared hardened.

"Not me that's for sure! I'm not some weak girl who dreams of a prince to rescue her," Shiloh exclaimed only to have Law chuckle.

"You're weak right now," Law's smirk grew

"I'm a walking corpse!" Law looked at Shiolh confused as his smirk dropped while she continued. "I've always been this sick and I always took care of myself since I was young. I'm always standing in a grave not knowing if I am going to live or die. I don't need you to take pity on me just because I don't feel well, there's no cure I've looked so put me down I can walk," Shiloh explained as she pushed herself from the Dark Doctor to stand on her feet to take a step away from him trying to keep her balance on her weak legs. Standing straight as two black ink wings formed behind her back as she stared at Law and the others. "Head to your ships before you get capture."

Wings spread wide open as they flapped sending Shiloh into the air as the others covered their faces from the wind and dust she blew up from her wings. Law watched as she flew away as Bepo handed back his sword as he took in the information that she told him as everyone else heard as well.

"Captain, we should head back, I hear more Marines coming this way," Penguin spoke up as Law continued to stare in the distance where Shiloh flew off in to adjust his hat and turn to his crew.

"Let's go," Law ordered as everyone started to head toward where they left their ship at one of the numbers mangrove trees.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sorry for the long update, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5

Shiloh groaned as she opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room while she was tucked in her bed.

"_How? Oh, that's right. I got to Shakky's bar then suddenly blacked out from exhaustion_," Shiloh thought as she rubbed her face.

Looking around she saw that it was still daylight outside from under her dark curtain, which made her narrow her eyes in confusion.

"I couldn't have been asleep that long?" Shiloh mumbled as she sat up.

Sighing, Shiloh threw the blankets off as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to walk over to her chest. She didn't feel sick like before after the fight with the cyborg Pacifista Kuma. Though gaining a headache was killing her as her right temple throbbed harshly making her eye twitch which was aggravating her. Lifting the lid, Shiloh took out some pills and swallowed the three pills without any water. Sighing as she sat down on her rolling chair that she had next to her desk, which had many papers scattered across the top with three stacks of different size books. Looking around to the three bookshelves filled with many different books from around the world and some containing files from the government she stole. Books of history, science, books she filled with facts she found out, and maps. Medium size wardrobe by her closet with her small bed crammed into her corner by the window with her blankets were tossed about on the old mattress. As Shiloh looked around as her room was messy yet she knew where everything was in the unorganized mess.

Looking down at herself, Shiloh noticed that her cloths were changed. Dressed in a loose black tank top with black sweatpants with her feet bare.

"Ray or Shakky must have changed my cloths," Shiloh thought as she stood up as she felt her stomach grumble.

Hunger setting in as she left her room to head down to the bar to eat whatever was left in the fridge since Luffy ate everything in it. Just as she was about to open the door to hear Rayleigh and Shakky talking in hush tone.

"This is terrible Ray," Shakky spoke worriedly.

"I'm aware of the situation, but what is worst is when Kiara finds out," Rayleigh answered.

"She's going to find out sooner or later Ray, everyone knows of the execution," Shakky stated.

"I know, I know," Ray replied.

Not wanting to wait for the two to continue as Shiloh turned the knob throwing the door open as she presented herself surprising of the two adults.

"Who is being executed?" the ex-spy demanded as she looked at the two.

Ray and Shakky were taken back from the sudden appearance of Shiloh as they looked at each other too worried to say anything. Rayleigh looked down as he let out a heavy sigh as if his shoulders were carrying a heavy burden. Turning back to his whiskey as Rayleigh downed the last of it.

"Damn it Ray tell me!" Shiloh shouted as Ray and Shakky flinched from her voice.

"In five days, Portgas D. Ace is going to be executed at Marine Headquarters and it will be aired all around the world," Rayleigh explained.

Hearing that Ace was is Shiloh's chest began to clench as she was having a hard time to breath. Grabbing her chest Shiloh tried to balance herself on the bar but slipped as she fell to the floor. Rayleigh and Skakky quickly rushed to Shiloh's side as she was having a panic attack.

"No, not Matchstick," Shiloh begged softly as she was gasping for air as she couldn't even hear Ray or Shakky trying to help her.

Shutting her eyes as memories slammed into mind as she saw herself with Ace smiling, laughing, and just having a good time on the Moby Dick. Everything from their first meeting began to flow as if a silent movie was heart retching as Shiloh clenched her teeth.

"No, no, no, no," Shiloh mumbled as she curled into a ball.

Not long after mumbling Shiloh passed out leaving both Shakky and Rayleigh scared and deeply worried.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- NEXT DAY -T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Everyone in two was repairing their homes and businesses after the damage that was caused by Kizaru and the fight with all the Supernova's. Pirates from other ships were quickly getting their supplies so they can leave the island so they wouldn't have to deal with the Marines. Only a hand full of Marines stayed behind as to set up the screen for the public to watch the execution. Drake and his crew were gathering their supplies for the New World. X Drake stared at the screen as he knew war was going to turn the tide of the sea. Whitebeard will do anything and kill anything to his son back no matter the cost. Once being a Marine and even now as a pirate Drake respected Edward Negate to this day and knows to stay away from the old pirates wrath.

Even with the war about to begin, Drake's thoughts turned towards Shiloh. A dear friend who he considers even in her dark Huntress power and personality. The ex-Rear Admiral knew that she when she was still working for the World Government that she used to hang out with Whitebeard and his crew. Except that one person whom she deeply cares about is now about to be killed. The Stalking Crow was going to go to war no matter if he tried or begged her not to go after finding out now that Portgas D. Ace was soon to die. Red Flag Drake also knew the blood that will flow into the sea staining it red when Shiloh entered the battle field.

No one at Marine Headquarters was safe either it be Pirate or Marine.

"Drake!"

Speak of the Devil now.

Drake turned around as he watched Shiloh fly over head as he eyed her large beautiful black wings flow endlessly as it guided her through the air, like she was a beautiful bird dancing in her element. Everyone watched in awe also a tad bit afraid as Shiloh landed on her feet with ease. The ex-Rear Admiral stared at the ex-spy as her wings folded behind her back to return inside of her as she often stores her ink. X Drake's baby blue eyes roamed over Shiloh's frame as too notice of her clothing's. With her, everything was black and only black except a twinge of silver on her weapon holsters. Leather pants that showed off her firm slender legs with her five inch knee high boots with black laces and hidden blade tucked within her boot. Black corset with the black strap with black feathers that go on the strap which go behind her neck leaving her back bare. Showing of her tree tattoo with white beautiful roses on the branches as the tattoo spread over her middle back and bottom of her shoulder blades. Shoulders bare on the back of a floral vine with an empty bird cage in the center of the shoulder blade as the floral vines reach up to spiral on top the shoulder. Covering her forearms were silver black armor that resembled feathers while it left her upper arms bare. Around her waist was a leather belt where Drake could see her long black whip she was one of her favorite weapons she was not only sexy looking with it but also dangerous. Around her thighs were her small throwing knives, small pouches on her waist that held smoke bombs, and small poisons to stun or kill.

The dark stare of her peacock green eyes told Drake she was pissed as her face was cold in emotion. Shiloh stopped in front of Drake who stood his ground while everyone else moved out of her way stood a distance in case they had to run. Those who knew the Huntress's reputation are wise to flee no matter if she works for the World Government or not. Shiloh didn't get her Underworld name just by catching pirates and spying on people but when she is in battle. Merciless against her enemies had deemed her as the "Bloody Fury". A monster that has struck fear into many pirates hell even Drake fears her.

"Hello," Drake spoke calmly as he knew Shiloh meant business.

"Do you still have it?" Drake looked taken back then he realized what she had meant.

Sighing as he dropped his head as he eyes closed before nodding, "Yes, I still have it."

Narrowing her eyes as she questioned, "You didn't turn it in? After all these years?"

"Because you were right about everything with what the World Government was hiding and doing," Drake glanced back up at Shiloh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I should have followed you when you asked me to join your rebellion. The chest you left I have kept it with me for four years and always wondered when you would come back to retrieve them," Drake explained.

"Inside that chest is only part of what I need to expose part of the World Government has hide from the public. Do you also have the barrels I asked for you to pick up?" the ex-spy commented.

"Yes, I do have them," Drake answered.

"I would like to collect them now."

Drake turned to his crew, "Finish getting the supplies, I am heading back to the ship."

His crew nodded as they were worried for their captain but stayed as they were ordered. Drake held his hand out as guided Shiloh to his ship. In the shadows on two large buildings as Law was listening in with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin behind him. Both were on the other side of the buildings getting their supplies when they saw Shiloh swoop down calling Drake's name. Watching the beautiful dark angel walk off with the orange haired dinosaur. Law's gold eyes glanced over her frame as he knew she was going to war, that look in her eyes as she was ready to spill blood.

"I wonder what is in that chest she left the fossil that is so important?" Penguin pondered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If it has to do with the Marines then it is probably dirt she has to blackmail them," Shachi commented.

Law let his crew members talk as he was wondering the same thing. The Surgeon of Death thought of how long it took her to even try and steal any information from the World Government especially from Marine Headquarters. Watching the two ex-marines walk off into the distance, turning from the street as Law passed his crew who followed behind.

"If she is going to war, then I need to get for it too," Law mumbled to himself then glanced back over his shoulder. "Let's go, we have a whole lot to do still."

"Yes, captain," his crew replied as they followed him.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- ON DRAKE'S SHIP -T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Drake closed the door to his room as he looked over Shiloh as she looked around his clean room; military life still clung to him and was bit of a neat freak with his belongings and his ship.

Walking pass he heard her chuckled as he went to his desk, "You are still a neat freak huh? Cute."

"Hard to throw away the military life I admired so much, but it keeps things in order so I know where to find them unlike you chaotic room from what I last remember," Drake smirked as bent down on wooden floor feeling for a special plank.

Shiloh smirked as well as he was right, anyone tried to look in her room would give up in under three minutes, "True."

Drake moved his hand until he found the planks as he pushed up as it came up opening that showed a hidden compartment in length of rectangle of the two planks. Shiloh turned as she watched Drake remove the planks to take out the old black wooden rectangle box she had left with him. Walking over as she knelt down across from Drake as he handed her the box, placing the wood back in its place while Shiloh placed the box on his desk.

"They've been shaking more lately, since you parted with them all they have ever been was silence," Drake mentioned as stood up to walk around the desk to sit in his chair.

"They know war is near and that I would be back for them," Shiloh answered as she inspected the three padlocks which were still tightly in tacked.

"Even after a four year absent?" Shiloh looked at him annoyed but Drake raised his hands up in defense.

"They both know what I had to do to survive," Shiloh glanced back down as she turned her index finger into a black key.

Placing the key into each as she unlocked the pad locks, placing them down onto the desk Shiloh lifted the latches slowly to lift the lid as it creaks from being so old. Inside the chest was a red wine cloths that was folded over two long objects. Lifting the cloth as Shiloh's eyes glimmer in pride as her lip turned into dark smirk. Laying inside the chest were two long almost nineteen inch full construction blades. Beautifully dangerous twin stainless steel blades with an acid etching. Black leather wraps around the handles with a cast aluminum guard with gold plating.

"My how I have missed you Okotchi," Shiloh purred as she was admiring her old blades as she picked them up.

Drake narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blades as they weren't just any pair of blades. These blades were very dangerous as they were cursed blades; Okotchi name translates into Angry Blood. Shiloh had a whole lot of anger and being a trained killer there was always blood to be shed which is why these two took so much liking to her. Stories about Okotchi was that the blades choose the person to wield them not the other way around. These were also the blades that helped get Shiloh her Underworld names.

Placing the blades down on the desk, Shiloh took out the blade holsters as she attached the leather around her hips and thighs before sheathing Okotchi behind her. Under the blades in the box were a few thick folders with papers sticking out and a few stacks of cash. Stalking Crow grabbed a stack as she flipped through the ends quickly counting the bills till she through the cash to Drake who caught it.

Drake stared at the cash confused as he glanced up at Shiloh.

"That is for keeping them safe."

"I don't want your money," Drake tossed the money back into the box.

"Drake I put you through four years of hell because of them, at least take the payment," Shiloh closed the box after placing the locks back on but left cash she gave him on the desk.

Turning from the ex-Rear Admiral as the ex-spy walked towards the door a she grabbed the knob she heard Drake mumble, "I love you."

Dropping her head as she closed her eyes as she knew that he had strong feelings for her for many years from the time they worked for the Marines. Yet she could not give him the same feelings he has for her to give back in return. She hated that her own heart was for someone one else that also did not return her feelings as she was the same way to Drake.

Sighing as she turned her head as she replied, "I know."

Turning the knob as she walked out the room leaving Drake to himself as she went to collect her barrels from the inner quarters of the ship.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I hope you enjoy the odd triangle of love that is around Shiloh knowing that one she loves but doesn't appreciate her as it is the same with Drake who loves Shiloh yet can't give him what he wants from her.**

**Soon the Whitebeard War will come into play and battle to save Ace.**

**How to say Okotchi is: O – Coat – Chi **


End file.
